


Illegal Alien

by Naria_Prime



Series: Bayverse-AU [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person pov, Bayverse-AU, Bio-Mode, Canon Rewrite, Escape, Flashbacks, Hiding in Plain Sight, KSI/Cemetry Wind, OC-centric, Other tags to be added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, new identities, sedatives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Chicago sind die Autobots auf der Flucht, darunter auch Naria (OC) und Optimus. Werden sie Ihren Verfolgern entkommen? Finden sie Unterstützung entlang des Weges? Und vor allem, werden sie die anderen jemals wiedersehen? Naria jedenfalls hat nur vor einer Sache Angst: Dass sie Optimus verlieren könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein normaler Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das hier ist meine eigentliche erste Fanfiktion.  
> Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

I was a friend to your world  
But now they say  
I'm an illegal alien in more than one way  
An illegal alien, you don't want my race  
In your finally, finally alien-free place.  
We died for your freedom  
Can't go anywhere  
So why don't you just let us stay here?  
We disguised ourselves  
For a while by now  
But you, you, you just want us out  
Out, out, out  
out and away  
that's everything and all you'll ever say.

Für den Moment konnte ich nicht anders, als die Menschen zu hassen, zumindest die, die uns das angetan hatten. Die Regierungen, die großen Firmen, die aus unseren Toten oder aus der Angst der Massen vor uns Profit schlugen, die Menschen, die uns verraten hatten.  
Natürlich, wir hatten auch noch Freunde, aber so wenige... Der Kontakt zu Sam und Mikaela stand zwar noch, aber wir hatten schon lange nichts mehr von Will und seiner Familie oder Epps gehört. Es gab Grund genug zu der Annahme, dass man sie gefunden hatte. Gefunden und verschleppt.  
Optimus und ich waren momentan irgendwo in Florida unterwegs. Er arbeitete zur Tarnung als Trucker, und ich musste immer, wenn wir irgendwo länger anhielten, zur Schule gehen, schließlich war ich noch 'minderjährig'. Das war der einzige Nachteil an den falschen, aber authentischen Identitäten, die wir in den Datenbanken für uns erschaffen hatten. Der Vorteil: Niemand würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, dass Oliver Pax und seine Tochter Nami in Wirklichkeit Optimus Prime und Naria waren, gesuchte flüchtige Transformer. Und außerdem wussten ja nur sehr wenige von den Bio-Modi (*) und den weiterentwickelten Holoformen.

So auch heute. Ein ganz normaler Tag eigentlich.  
„Nami, wach' auf, die Stunde ist zu Ende!“  
Ich schreckte hoch als meine Banknachbarin mich schüttelte. Wir waren jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen in dieser Kleinstadt, lange genug, dass ich mich mit ihr halbwegs hatte anfreunden können. Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, denen ich nicht mehr misstrauisch gegenüberstand, und ich dachte daran, als Nami mit ihr in Kontakt zu bleiben, wenn wir wieder weiter mussten. Alles Teil der Tarnung, welches normale Mädchen bricht denn jeden Kontakt ab wenn sie umzieht, bzw. weiterzieht?  
„Hm... Was? Oh! Sorry, Mia. Ich war die ganze letzte Nacht wach und habe Dad beim Reparieren des Trucks geholfen. Hast du mitgeschrieben?“ Das mit der Reparatur war nur eine Ausrede, aber ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass ich nicht hatte schlafen können und dass ich deswegen fast die ganze Nacht trainiert hatte.  
„Klar habe ich.“, erwiderte sie. „Manchmal wundere ich mich echt, was du nur ohne mich machen würdest, was, Nami?“  
„Aufpassen.“, schoss ich trocken zurück. Das brachte uns beide zum Lachen.  
Immer noch kichernd standen wir schlussendlich auf und packten unsere Sachen zusammen. Diese Stunde war ja zum Glück die letzte gewesen, sonst hätte ich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht zu schwänzen. Es war so schön warm draußen, mindestens 35°C, keine Wolken, perfektes Wetter also. Das musste man ausnutzen solange es ging, vor allem in Florida im Sommer, wo es jeden Moment wieder anfangen konnte zu regnen. Wenn es so schön war wie heute, konnte ich endlich auch einmal die Sorgen und Ängste, die wirklich allgegenwärtig waren, vergessen oder zumindest beiseite schieben und tatsächlich mal Spaß haben.  
Auf dem Weg über den Schulhof fragte ich Mia schließlich: „Gehen wir zu dir? Du hast den größeren Pool, und Dad hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Ich rufe ihn einfach kurz an.“  
„Hast du denn überhaupt Schwimmsachen dabei?“, fragte sie gespielt skeptisch, konnte sich dann aber ein Grinsen doch nicht verkneifen.  
„Das fragst du noch?“, meinte ich, meine Augenbrauen hochziehend. Allerdings kostete es mich auch jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung, so komplett ernst zu bleiben. „Wer hat denn bei diesem Wetter keine Schwimmsachen in der Tasche?“ Ich linste nach oben in die Sonne und suchte dabei den Himmel automatisch nach KSI-Hubschraubern ab, etwas, das ich mir in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte, als Optimus und ich mehrmals nur knapp entkommen waren. Doch wie jedes Mal in den letzten Tagen war nichts Gefährliches in Sicht. Zum Glück.  
Mia wohnte nur ein paar Straßen von der Schule entfernt, weshalb sie immer zu Fuß war. Ich hatte es nicht so gut, ich musste normalerweise den Schulbus nehmen. Hin und her flogen die, manchmal doch recht bissigen, Bemerkungen, während wir zu ihr gingen. Dass ich Optimus hatte Bescheid sagen wollen war schon längst wieder vergessen, bis mich Mia daran erinnerte: „He, Nami, wolltest du nicht deinen Dad anrufen?“  
„Oh, frag! Das habe ich komplett vergessen! Warte kurz!“ Leicht hektisch begann ich, meine Schultasche nach dem Handy zu durchsuchen, dass ich zur Tarnung besaß. Optimus hatte mir gesagt, ich solle mich melden, wenn ich länger unterwegs war als geplant, und da ich ihn nicht über Com.--Link kontaktieren konnte, wenn noch jemand dabei war... Zumindest hatte besagtes (modifiziertes) Handy seine Nummer unter ''speed dial''.  
Leider war gerade besetzt, da er sein Handy auch für seinen Job benutzte, und da es nicht wichtig genug war, um das momentane Gespräch zu unterbrechen, hinterließ ich einfach eine Nachricht. „Hey, ich bin's. Wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich noch zu Mia gehe, mach' dir also keine Sorgen. Spätestens um sieben bin ich wieder zu Hause.“ Ich hatte mir schon längst angewöhnt, Telefongespräche und vor allem Sprachnachrichten so unverfänglich wie möglich zu formulieren, egal, ob jemand in der Nähe war oder nicht. Die Modifikationen sollten eigentlich verhindern, dass wir abgehört wurden, aber man wusste ja nie...  
„So, fertig.“, meinte ich, und steckte das Handy wieder in meine Schultasche. Dabei musste ich allerdings, wie immer, aufpassen, nicht zu weit hineinzugreifen. Manchmal nervte Subspace echt, auch wenn es wirklich nützlich war.  
„Meine Eltern sind mal wieder nicht zu Hause.“, erklärte Mia, als sie wiederum in ihrer Tasche nach etwas suchte, wahrscheinlich ihrem Schlüsselbund. Ich lehnte mich währenddessen einfach an die weiß verputzte Außenwand des Hauses und genoss den Schatten, den das leicht überhängende Dach warf. Hier, im Vorort der Kleinstadt, sahen alle Häuser irgendwie ähnlich aus: helle Außenwände, nur ein Stockwerk, eine Garage dran, grüner Rasen drumherum, kein Zaun, und hinten dran etwas, das wie ein überdimensionaler Vogelkäfig aussah, aber eigentlich bloß den Pool und die Terrasse vor Insekten und abgefallenen Blättern und Blüten schützen sollte. Es sah so schön friedlich aus. Ein wenig neidisch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Straße schweifen. Der Krieg gegen die Cons war zu Ende, und wir hatten trotzdem keinen Frieden. Es war kein fahrendes Auto in Sicht, was nicht allzu ungewöhnlich war, und etwas weiter hinten schimmerte die Straße in der Sonne wie Wasser. Apropos Wasser...  
Ein triumphierendes „Aha!“ von Mia ließ mich herumfahren. Ihre Zähne blitzten in einem breiten Grinsen aus ihrem dunkelbraunen Gesicht als sie endlich den Schlüsselbund in die Höhe hielt. „Gefunden!“  
„Ich glaube, das war ein neuer Rekord.“, kommentierte ich, ebenfalls grinsend. „Wie lange jetzt? Keine drei Minuten, oder?“ Mein Spott erntete mir nur eine herausgestreckte Zunge, während Mia die Tür öffnete. So lange sie auch immer brauchte, ihre Schlüssel zu finden, aufschließen konnte sie blind.  
Meine Optiken gewöhnten sich sehr viel schneller an das im Flur herrschende Dämmerlicht als ihre Augen, weshalb ich auch als erste zum Umziehen im Bad war. Nur Sekunden später trommelte Mia gegen die Tür. „Hey, das ist nicht fair! Wieso bist du immer so schnell?! Lass mich rein!“  
Ich muss ja wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass es nicht das geringste half. Aber ich war ja schnell. Kaum zehn Minuten später standen wir auf der Terrasse, komplett ausgerüstet mit Badesachen, Taucherbrillen, Handtüchern, Tauchringen, zwei Schwimmreifen zum sich-treiben-lassen und ein paar Snacks und Getränke für nach dem Schwimmen.  
„Der letzte im Pool ist 'ne lahme Ente!“, rief Mia und wollte schon zum Sprung in besagten Pool ansetzen, als ich sie einfach reinstieß. Mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen und rudernden Armen tauchte sie ab, nur um Sekunden später prustend wieder aufzutauchen und todernst zu erklären: „Dafür bist du so was von dran, lahme Ente!“  
„Das war es mir wert!“, erwiderte ich, ähnlich ernst, und ließ mich in den Pool sinken. So schön kühl...  
„Iep!“, quietschte ich nur einen Moment später, als mich am Fuß etwas nach unten zog. Mia! Okay, das war einfach nur fies. Vor allem, da ich jetzt meine Battle-Protokolle wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen musste. Sie hatte echt Glück, dass ich das mittlerweile schon recht gut beherrschte... Ich blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dann hatten sich meine Optiken an die Lichtverhältnisse und die etwas verzerrten Proportionen unter Wasser gewöhnt. Es bereitete mir keine Schwierigkeiten, unter Wasser zu bleiben, anders als Mia, die sich wegen des Auftriebs konstant bewegen musste. Das überspielte ich einfach damit, dass ich mich vom Beckenrand abstieß und sie durch den Pool jagte. Dabei musste ich mich ja auch bewegen.  
Gut zwei Stunden blieben wir im Wasser, scheinbar nichts anderes wahrnehmend. Aber dem war nicht so, beziehungsweise, es traf zumindest auf mich nicht zu. Zum Glück blieb alles ruhig.  
Als wir den Pool letztendlich doch verließen, Musik anmachten und uns auf die Liegen in die Sonne legten, fragte Mia plötzlich: „Du, Nami, was hältst du eigentlich von diesen ganzen falschen Alien-Sichtungen in letzter Zeit?“  
Ich wäre fast von meiner Liege gefallen, schaffte es aber, ruhig zu bleiben und zu antworten: „Die meisten davon werden wohl wirklich Fake sein, ganz einfach Leute, die Aufmerksamkeit wollen. Und der Rest hat einfach nur Angst. Ernsthaft, ich denke nicht, dass diese Aliens sich so einfach sehen lassen würden, so hoch technisiert, wie die sind, oder zumindest sein sollen.“ Das war knapp gewesen! Meine Erleichterung verbergend, strich ich mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich waren echte Sichtungen dabei gewesen, unter anderem von Bee und Jazz (*2). Aber das musste ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen.  
„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum jetzt alle Aliens gejagt werden.“, erklärte Mia nach einer kurzen Denkpause. „Ich meine, hat uns eine der Gruppierungen nicht geholfen?“  
„Ja, klar, da stimme ich dir zu.“, seufzte ich. „Aber betrachten wir das mal so: Die Men- äh, Leute haben Angst, nach dem, was in Chicago passiert ist. Irgendwie trotzdem unverständlich, aber was soll's. Tun können wir dagegen sowieso nichts.“ Frag, ich musste wirklich besser aufpassen! So was war mir den Tag zuvor schon einmal passiert. Das sollte ich besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen...  
Nichts von dem ahnend, was mich im Moment beschäftigte, fragte Mia: „Wo warst du eigentlich nochmal, als die Chicago besetzt hatten?“ Damit riss sie mich effektiv aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Hm? Oh! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, um diese Zeit waren wir sogar relativ nahe an Chicago dran. Sind aber nur vorbeigefahren, und haben die Alien-Schiffe und den Planeten am Himmel gesehen. Die Nacht über waren wir keine zwanzig Meilen von der Stadtgrenze entfernt, glaube ich. Aber da sich alles in der Stadt abgespielt hat, sind wir bloß in einen riesigen Stau geraten. Wir hatten Glück, dass die Begründung so gut war, denn wir haben uns deswegen mit der Ware ziemlich verspätet. Glück im Unglück, würde ich sagen.“ Das war die Geschichte, auf die Optimus und ich uns geeinigt hatten, damit es im Notfall keine Unstimmigkeiten gab.  
„Waren die Raumschiffe wirklich so gruselig?“ Mia sah mich groß an, einen eindeutig neugierigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie wäre tatsächlich auf ihrer Liege auf und ab gehüpft. Zumindest war es eine relativ unverfängliche Frage, die sie da gestellt hatte. Da hätte es wirklich schlimmer kommen können.  
„Na ja, ich habe sie ja nur von sehr weitem gesehen, aber ich hatte ein Fernglas dabei. Wer würde sich denn so was entgehen lassen? Jedenfalls, klar waren die gruselig. Du hast doch auch die Nachrichten danach gesehen, oder?“ Ein kurzes Nicken von Mia. „Da waren unendlich viele Nahaufnahmen von diesen Dingern bei, stimmt's?“  
Ein weiteres Nicken, dann erklärte sie: „Ich hab' das alles gesehen, so wie jeder andere natürlich auch, aber das ist doch was anderes, als wenn man die Dinger live sieht, egal, von wie weit weg. Ausschnitte zeigen ja auch nicht, wie groß so was wirklich ist.“ Übertrieben genervt versuchte sie, sich eine widerspenstige Krauslocke aus dem Gesicht zu pusten, was allerdings misslang, da ihre Haare noch zu nass waren. Das einzige, was ihr gelang, war, mich damit zum lachen zu bringen und die Stimmung wieder erheblich aufzulockern. Auf mein Lachen hin gab sie ihre Versuche auf und tat stattdessen so, als würde sie schmollen. Mit ihren eh schon vollen Lippen und den (jetzt noch größeren) dunkelbraunen Augen sah das irgendwie dann doch ziemlich niedlich aus.  
„Awwwwww...“, machte ich leise, was sie nur dazu brachte, auch noch ihre Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Kichernd gab ich auf. „Okay, okay, schon gut! Tut mir leid, dass ich gelacht habe!“ Einen Moment später, und wesentlich leiser, fuhr ich dann aber fort: „Hättest du aber auch...“ Hätte sie es gehört, hätte sie wohl geantwortet. So aber wechselte sie bloß das Thema. Bald darauf waren wir in eine aufgeregte Diskussion über Musik vertieft.  
So aufgeregt, dass ich fast vergessen hätte, regelmäßige Parameter-Scans durchzuführen. Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt vergaß ich es wirklich. Keine gute Idee...  
Wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit bemerkte ich den Hubschrauber erst, als es fast zu spät war. Fast. Als ich ihn kommen hörte, führte ich sofort einen neuen Scan durch. Das Ergebnis kam positiv zurück. KSI/Cemetry Wind. Fraggit all to the pits and back, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
Ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, sprang ich auf, griff nach Mias Handgelenk und zog sie hinter mir ins Haus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nur Sekunden später flog der Hubschrauber über das Haus, viel zu tief, als dass ich mich hätte entspannen können. Kaum begann das Rotorengeräusch, wieder leiser zu werden, da regte sich auch Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Die Bio-Modi sind eine Idee von meiner Freundin Izylein (auf myfanfiction.de) und mir. Ganz einfach gesagt: Die Transformer können menschliche Form annehmen, wobei sie auch das Essen der Menschen vertragen. Allerdings sind sie unter einer Schicht synthetischer Haut immer noch aus Metall, d. h. stärker, schneller, widerstandsfähiger, usw. als echte Menschen. Außerdem können sie immer noch auf ihre Waffen (verkleinert) und ihr Subspace zugreifen.  
> Izylein und ich haben diese Idee in einem unserer Rollenspiele entwickelt, bevor wir fanfiktion.de kannten, haben sie also von niemandem geklaut. Die Idee gehört allerdings auch nicht uns, weil sie anscheinend schon vor uns jemand hatte.
> 
> (*2) Um mich kurz zu fassen: Jazz wurde nach Mission City wieder repariert und wiederbelebt. Ironhide wurde kurz vor Beginn der Verfolgung auch wiederbelebt, weil seine Sparkkammer unversehrt geblieben war, genauso wie sein CPU. Außerdem sind noch mehr Autobots auf der Erde, u. a. Sunstreaker. Keiner ist gestorben und ein paar mehr sind dazugekommen. Ich hasse Michael Bay dafür, dass er in jedem Film bis jetzt einen (oder mehr) Autobot(s) getötet hat!
> 
> Inspiration für das Gedicht (und den Titel der Fanfiktion) war der Song „Illegal Alien“ von Genesis, den ich im Englisch-Unterricht gehört habe, während ich das Gedicht schrieb. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKWyJOz1rUU) Ja, ich weis, der Song ist ziemlich alt. Aber 'Illegal Alien' passt doch irgendwie auf mehr als eine Art, oder?
> 
> Und, hat's euch gefallen?  
> Ich freue mich über jedes mögliche Feedback.  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	2. Du bist WAS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KSI/Cemetry Wind tauchen auf und Mia wird in etwas hineingezogen, das sie noch gar nicht versteht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Und das zweite Kapitel!  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

„Was sollte das denn gerade, Nami?! Das war doch bloß ein einfacher Hubschrauber! Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen, oder was?!“, schimpfte sie so plötzlich los, dass ich ihr Handgelenk vor Überraschung losließ und ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. Sie sah einmal kurz auf ihr Handgelenk und legte dann wieder los: „Sag' mal, spinnst du? Du hast mir gerade fast das Handgelenk zerquetscht, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du mir beinahe die Schulter ausgekugelt hättest! Wie stark bist du eigentlich?!“  
„He, komm' mal wieder runter.“, erwiderte ich so ruhig wie möglich. „Ich würde dich niemals absichtlich verletzen, glaub' mir. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe, aber ich kann das jetzt gerade nicht erklären, in Ordnung?“ Mia reagierte nicht. Hoffnungsvoll machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, und dann noch einen, als sie weiterhin nicht reagierte. Schlussendlich schaffte ich es, sie auf die Couch zu manövrieren.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann brach Mias leise Stimme das Schweigen. „Es ist nicht okay, Nami. Was ist hier los?“ Sie klang nicht mehr wütend, eher verwirrt.  
Ich ließ mich neben sie auf die Couch fallen und seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, ich würde es dir nicht erklären, aber... Ach, vergiss' es, das bringt nichts. Ich kriege riesigen Ärger, wenn ich irgendetwas davon erzähle.“ Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, Optimus würde es gar nicht gut finden, wenn ich irgendjemandem verriet, was hier los war, auch wenn es jemand war, der mit uns sympathisierte, so wie Mia.  
Diese wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, aber das wiederkehrende Geräusch von Rotorblättern schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Und dieses Mal kam das Geräusch noch näher... Meine Sensoren zeigten an, dass sie in etwa zwei Blocks von hier entfernt landeten. Frag. Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung: Irgendwie hatten sie mich hier gefunden. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass Mia gerade wieder etwas sagen wollte, sprang ich auf und zog sie hoch: „Geh' in dein Zimmer, nimm' meine Tasche, und wirf alles da rein, was du findest. Keine Sorge, Platz ist genug. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Essen, Geld und ein paar andere wichtige Sachen.“ Mia sah mich geschockt an und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Also wirklich, dafür hatten wir jetzt echt keine Zeit! In meiner besten Kommandostimme brüllte ich sie an: „SOFORT!“ Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und ihr entwischte ein „Ja, ma'am!“, als sie sich umdrehte, sich meine Tasche schnappte und zu ihrem Zimmer rannte. Na also, das funktionierte jedes Mal. Es half wirklich, wenn man ein paar Jahre auf einer Militärbasis verbracht hatte wo man den Rekruten jedes mal von vorne beibringen musste, dass man kein harmloses kleines Mädchen war...  
Meine Sensoren zeigten konstant die Entfernung der KSI/Cemetry Wind-Leute an, während ich mich wie versprochen daran machte, ein paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen und diese im Subspace zu verstauen. Ich hatte sogar noch Zeit, einen Brief an Mias Eltern zu verfassen:

An Mr. und Mrs. Carter  
Entschuldigen Sie die Unordnung, wir hatten es ein wenig eilig. Keine Angst, Ihrer Tochter geht es gut, ihr wird nichts passieren. Der Grund für ihr plötzliches Verschwinden sind die Leute von KSI/Cemetry Wind. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich doch bitte an die. Tut mir leid, Sie zu beunruhigen.  
Eine Freundin

So, das wäre geschafft. Mit etwas Glück würde das unsere Verfolger sogar in Schwierigkeiten bringen, sollten Mias Eltern die Sache öffentlich machen. Zu mehr reichte die Zeit auch gar nicht, und Mia war inzwischen auch fertig. Ohne mich mit Fragen aufzuhalten, zog ich sie zur Hintertür, und von dort aus immer weiter weg von unseren Verfolgern. Wir hetzten durch Gärten, über Straßen, und schließlich immer weiter in die Innenstadt. Erst dort hielten wir an.  
„Was... was wollen die... von uns... dir?“, keuchte Mia. „Waren die nicht... von... KSI... oder Cemetry Wind?“ Völlig außer Atem stützte sie sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab. Ich musterte sie besorgt. Hoffentlich hatte ich sie nicht zu sehr überfordert... Das würde Optimus gar nicht gefallen... Apropos Optimus... Ich hatte bei all dem Durcheinander komplett vergessen, ihm Bescheid zu sagen! Noch so etwas, das ich mir auf keinen Fall angewöhnen sollte.  
Ich entschloss mich, ihm eine Textnachricht zu schicken. Das war schneller und weniger gut nachzuverfolgen. 'KSI. Treffen an Wohnung. Habe Gast.' Kürzer konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht fassen, ohne Codes zu benutzen, und codierte Nachrichten erregten viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Wem... schreibst... du da?“, wollte Mia wissen. Inzwischen klang sie weniger außer Atem als noch vor ein paar Sekunden, was eine definitive Verbesserung darstellte. Aber immer noch nicht genug. Sie würde sich trotzdem noch eine Weile erholen müssen.  
„Dad.“, erwiderte ich kurz angebunden. „Und ja, du hast sie richtig erkannt. Alles weitere später.“ Zum Glück widersprach sie mir diesmal nicht. Das hätte nur zu einer Diskussion geführt, die uns unnötig aufgehalten hätte. Ich sah mich um, scannte die Gegend nach Verfolgern. Es schien so, als hätten wir sie abgehängt, zumindest für den Moment.  
Aber nein, ich hatte mich natürlich wieder zu früh gefreut... Wie fanden die uns bloß immer wieder? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und jetzt kamen sie natürlich von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, zog ich Mia aus der Gasse, in der wir angehalten hatten, auf den Gehweg der Hauptstraße. Da war immer etwas los. Um ihr protestierendes „Hey!“ kümmerte ich mich gar nicht erst. Wir liefen mit dem Strom, zwei weitere Gesichter in der Gruppe, unauffällig. Unser Ziel: die Mall.  
Dort angekommen, zog ich Mia erst einmal in einen Kleidungsladen und bedeutete ihr, leise zu reden, wenn überhaupt. „Sie hatten uns fast eingeholt.“, flüsterte ich dann, scheinbar eine Jeans begutachtend. „Hier, unter so vielen anderen, sind wir erst einmal sicher.“ Ich sah Mia an. Die Kühle der Klimaanlage hier schien ihr gut zu tun, ihr Atem war schon viel langsamer und gleichmäßiger geworden.  
Wir verbrachten gute zwei Stunden in der Mall, in vielen verschiedenen Läden. Erst dann, es war in etwa acht Uhr, war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass unsere Verfolger aufgegeben hatten. In etwa um diese Zeit kam auch die Antwort von Optimus: 'Ist wieder sicher. Müssen los. Gast?' Er fasste sich ebenso kurz wie ich, man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen.  
„Wir können gehen.“, meinte ich zu Mia gedreht.  
„Was sollte das jetzt eigentlich?“, wollte sie abermals wissen, und bedachte mich mit einem hoffnungsvoll-neugierigen Blick. Ihren Schock hatte sie während der letzten zwei Stunden vergessen, was bedeutete, dass sie es inzwischen nur noch aufregend fand, so wie es aussah. Nun, ich wollte mich nicht beklagen.  
„Später! … Ist dir die Bedeutung dieses Wortes überhaupt geläufig?“, neckte ich sie mit einem übertrieben genervten Augenrollen und einem Ton in der Stimme, den man wohl am besten noch als 'verzweifelt entnervt' bezeichnen konnte. Nichts davon war wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich war froh, dass wir wieder entspannt Kommentare hin und her schießen konnten. Und Mia... Die schien es wohl genauso zu sehen.  
„Das später von vorhin ist jetzt!“, argumentierte sie, einen ganz leichten schmollenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Ach, komm' schon, Nami, bitteeeee!“ Völlig übertrieben mal wieder, und ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber es hätte fast gewirkt. Zumindest brachte es uns beide wieder zum Lachen. Das tat gut!  
Noch immer kichernd, jetzt aber eher frech erklärte ich: „Ein bisschen wirst du noch warten müssen, mein Dad kann das viel besser erklären als ich.“ Ich war fest entschlossen, es dabei zu belassen, und Mia blieb auch halbwegs ruhig, während wir die Mall verließen, aber ich hatte ihre Hartnäckigkeit wohl ein ganz klein wenig unterschätzt. Kaum waren wir nämlich in einer Straße, die sonst recht verlassen war, fing sie wieder an. Und sie versuchte wirklich alles: Bitten, ein paar Tricks, und noch so einiges mehr.  
Glücklicherweise hatte ich auch noch einige gute Sprüche und anderweitige Antworten auf Lager. Hin und her ging es, immer weiter. Bis endlich die Einfahrt zu der Tiefgarage auftauchte, die zu dem Apartmentkomplex gehörte, wo Optimus und ich momentan wohnten.  
„Wir sind da.“, sagte ich und tauchte kurzerhand unter der Schranke durch, die die Einfahrt versperrte. Dann drehte ich mich zu Mia um. „Kommst du jetzt endlich?“ Sie schien ein wenig unsicher, folgte mir aber. Die Tiefgarage war nur schwach beleuchtet, aber ich konnte trotzdem so klar sehen, als sei es heller Tag. Anders als sie. Schlussendlich nahm ich einfach ihre Hand und zog sie hinter mir her, wie schon so oft heute. Optimus hatte ganz hinten geparkt, und es sah so aus, als hätte er einen neuen Anhänger. Na, das passte ja: Jetzt hatten wir eine lückenlose Tarnung, unter der wir hier weg konnten, seinen 'Job'.  
„Hey, Optimus.“, meinte ich leise und klopfte sanft an die Fahrertür. „Du kennst doch noch Mia, meine Freundin aus der Schule? Ich musste sie mitbringen, sonst hätten die sie verschleppt.“ Ich beeilte mich, die ganze Sache zu erklären, wurde aber mittendrin dann doch leider unterbrochen, aber nicht von Optimus, sondern von Mia.  
„Optimus?!“, quietschte sie. „Wie in 'Optimus Prime, Anführer der Autobots'?“ Ja, inzwischen wussten die meisten relativ viel über uns. So auch Mia. Aber für die meisten machte es keinen Unterschied, ob jemand Autobot oder Decepticon war, leider... Mia allerdings dachte eigentlich nicht so, zumindest hatte ich das aus unserer Diskussion von vor ungefähr zwei Stunden herausgehört. „Nami, sag' mir bitte, dass ich mich verhört habe.“  
„Eigentlich... heiße ich Naria. Du hast dich wirklich nicht verhört. Ich bin auch eine Autobot.“ Mein Versuch, meine Stimme neutral zu halten, schlug fehl. Es blieb ein kleiner bittender Unterton darin. 'Bitte dreh nicht durch. Bitte werde nicht ohnmächtig. Bitte!', war so in etwa das, was ich mir dabei dachte. Letzteres war allerdings recht unwahrscheinlich, das nicht ohnmächtig werden meine ich, denn Mia schien mit zu großem Stress nicht anders fertig zu werden, wie ich vor ungefähr drei Tagen schon einmal erlebt hatte. An diesem Tag hatten wir eine sehr wichtige Arbeit geschrieben, und Mia war, nachdem sie ihr Blatt abgegeben hatte, einfach umgefallen.  
Und ich hatte recht. Nach einer kurzen, schockierten Pause, in der ich die Anspannung schon fast spüren konnte, schrie sie: „Du bist WAS?!“ Eine knappe Sekunde später brach sie zusammen. Nur meine, im Vergleich zu Menschen überhöhten, Reflexe verhinderten, dass sie auf dem Asphalt aufschlug und sich verletzte. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie Optimus sein Hologramm neben mir materialisierte.  
„Naria...“, begann er, aber ich unterbrach ihn: „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir erst losfahren würden? Die Leute von KSI/Cemetry Wind sind hartnäckig, die kommen wieder. Wie auch immer sie mich gefunden haben, das Risiko, dass es nochmal passiert, wenn wir länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben, ist viel zu groß.“ Da musste er mir zustimmen, schließlich hatten wir, was so etwas anging, bereits Erfahrung. Aber der Unterton in seiner Stimme, als er mir zustimmte, sagte mir, dass diese Diskussion nur verschoben war. Er schien wütend zu sein, wenn auch nicht sehr. Wahrscheinlich war er enttäuscht, dass ich eine Unschuldige, eine Zivilistin da mit hineingezogen hatte.  
Zumindest konnte ich ihn was Mias Ohnmacht anging beruhigen. Es war ihr ja schließlich nun wirklich nichts passiert. Wir legten sie auf das Bett hinten in der Fahrerkabine, und ich verstaute meine Tasche dahinter. Zwei kleine Koffer und besagte Tasche, mehr hatten wir nie dabei. Wieso auch? Alle drei Gepäckstücke waren schließlich mit Subspace ausgerüstet.  
Kurz nachdem wir dann endlich losgefahren waren, sprach er es wieder an. Ich konnte nicht wirklich viel dazu sagen, ich hatte ja alles schon erklärt, wenn auch recht hastig. Dieses mal war er eher wütend wegen der Umstände als wegen mir, worüber ich, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich froh war. Trotzdem war die Stille danach recht unkomfortabel, und Mia war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Irgendwie wurde mir langsam langweilig.  
„Wo geht es diesmal hin?“, fragte ich Optimus schlussendlich, als mir das Schweigen zu blöd wurde.  
„Quer durch die Vereinigten Staaten.“, erwiderte er. „Unser Zielort ist San Diego in Kalifornien. Ich werde die Nacht durchfahren, aber du solltest dich besser ausruhen.“ Da hatte ich nun wirklich nichts dagegen. Ich war die ganze letzte Nacht wach gewesen, und auch die Nacht davor, hatte in der Schule heute gerade einmal eine knappe Stunde geschlafen und eine Verfolgungsjagd, in der ich die Verfolgte war, war auch ziemlich ermüdend.  
„Gute Nacht.“, murmelte ich schläfrig, erst jetzt bemerkend, wie müde ich wirklich war, und kuschelte mich so tief wie möglich in den Sitz. Das letzte, was ich bemerkte, war, wie Optimus den Sitz ein wenig verformte und ihn auch etwas erwärmte, und dann gar nichts mehr. Mit einem entspannten Lächeln fiel ich in Recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und, wie fandet ihr es?  
> Feedback wäre echt nett, ob irgendwas keinen Sinn macht oder ähnliches...  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	3. Eine neue Identität

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Tag bringt mehr als nur eine Überraschung für Mia, und Naria muss ihr erst einmal die Grundlagen erklären...

Ich wachte ungefähr um acht Uhr morgens wieder auf, komplett ausgeruht. Der Fahrersitz neben mir war leer, und ich spürte keine Bewegung mehr. Anscheinend war Optimus irgendwann ebenfalls zu müde zum Fahren gewesen und hatte angehalten. Ich sah nach draußen und versuchte, zu erkennen, wo wir waren. Irgendwo am Rande einer Autobahn auf einem Parkplatz, zwischen mehreren anderen Trucks. Mehr konnte ich erst einmal nicht erkennen.  
Vorsichtig, um Optimus nicht aus Versehen zu wecken, kletterte ich nach hinten, zu Mia. Sie schien ebenfalls noch zu schlafen, aber mir war schon wieder langweilig. Also begann ich, sie vorsichtig zu schütteln. „Wach auf!“, flüsterte ich dabei. „Jetzt komm' schon!“ Endlich begann sie langsam aufzuwachen.  
„Mh... Nami? Ich hatte einen ganz seltsamen Traum... Du warst da, und... Whoa!“ Sie zuckte zurück. Anscheinend hatte sie erst jetzt meine 'Tattoos' bemerkt, welche die Cyberglyphen auf meinem Botmode darstellten. Wie immer hatte ich mein Tarnhologramm ausgestellt, sobald niemand mehr in Sichtweite war, der es nicht sehen durfte. Und jetzt hatte sie mich das erste Mal ohne Tarnung gesehen...  
„Pst! Leise!“, zischt ich und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. „Optimus ist noch in Recharge... ich meine, er schläft noch. Ich will ihn nicht aufwecken.“ Mia wehrte sich einen Moment lang, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder. Endlich! Sie hatte sich wohl damit abgefunden, dass das alles doch kein Traum war.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog, und musste ein überraschtes Quietschen unterdrücken, als sie mir vorsichtig, sie wollte mich schließlich nicht verletzen, sondern nur zum loslassen bringen, in die Hand biss. Ich ließ sofort los.  
„Bäh! Du schmeckst nach Technik.“, wisperte sie, gespielt angeekelt, wischte sich den Mund ab und grinste gleich darauf wieder. Erleichtert erwiderte ich das Grinsen. Na bitte, sie hatte ihren Humor wiedergefunden. Von nun an konnte es nur noch aufwärts gehen!  
„Sind das echte Tattoos?“, wollte sie dann wissen. Zögerlich streckte sie eine Hand nach meinem Arm aus. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, und ließ sie gewähren. Jetzt überwiegend neugierig fuhr sie mit dem Finger die Cyberglyphen nach. „Das fühlt sich ja fast an, als wären die eingraviert! Wie cool. Welcher Tätowierer schafft das denn?“ Für den Moment schien sie wieder vergessen zu haben, dass ich kein Mensch war, auch wenn ich momentan so aussah.  
„Kein Tätowierer.“, erklärte ich. „Ich bin mit diesen 'Tattoos', wie du sie nennst, geboren worden. Zumindest hatte ich sie schon, als Optimus mich fand, und da war ich noch keine zwei Äonen alt, also noch ein Sparkling, ein Baby, wenn man so will.“ Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass sie nicht zurückzuckte, als ich sie abermals daran erinnerte, wer ich war, obwohl sie mich doch mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
Amüsiert wedelte ich mit meiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Hallo, Erde an Mia. Bitte kommen, Mia!“ Als sie mich weiterhin nur anstarrte, versuchte ich es mit schnipsen. Das wirkte. Sie schien wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
„Zwei ÄONEN?! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?!“  
„Sechzehn.“, meinte ich, die Ruhe selbst. „Aber ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich damit Jahre meine, oder?“ Mia nickte bloß verblüfft. „Ich bin sechzehn Äonen alt, also bin ich ungefähr das Äquivalent einer sechzehnjährigen Teenagerin.“  
„Okay...“, meinte Mia gedehnt. „Ich frag' erst gar nicht.“ Insgeheim stimmte ich ihr da zu. Es wäre wohl wirklich besser, wenn wir das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen würden, ich wollte sie ja nicht komplett überfordern. Demzufolge war ich ziemlich froh, als sie das Thema wechselte: „Weist du, ob es hier auch eine Raststätte gibt, wo auch immer wir gerade sind? Ich brauche unbedingt etwas heißes zu trinken, vorzugsweise Kaffee. Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Kaffeemaschine dabei?“  
„Nein, leider nicht.“, kicherte ich. Das war auch wieder typisch Mia, soweit ich wusste. Nach einer Ohnmacht brauchte sie einen Kaffee, oder etwas anderes heißes, um wieder komplett wach zu sein. War zwar nicht ganz so gesund, aber wen kümmert's. Ich war ja schließlich nicht Ratchet. „Aber wir sind auf einem Rastplatz, und der müsste ein Restaurant oder so haben. Komm, aber sei vorsichtig!“ Ich schnappte mir ein wenig Geld aus einer der Taschen und zeigte ihr, wie sie am besten zur Tür kam, ohne Optimus aufzuwecken.  
Ich war echt froh, dass es normalerweise ziemlich schwer war, Optimus zu wecken, wenn er wirklich müde war, obwohl er, genau wie ich, immer ein paar Programme online hatte, die ihn im Notfall aufwecken würden. Aber da weder Mia noch ich als 'Bedrohung' oder 'Feind' klassifiziert waren...  
Kürzeste Zeit später standen wir draußen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo wir genau waren, und war zu faul, mein GWPS (*) einzuschalten, aber es war schon ziemlich warm, trotz der Tatsache, dass es noch recht früh war. Wir waren wohl noch irgendwo im Norden von Florida, was trotzdem noch ziemlich südlich lag. Wenn ich einen Tipp hätte abgeben müssen, ich hätte auf die Gegend zwischen Tallahassee, Panama City und Pensacola (*2) getippt, also schon recht nahe an der Grenze. Irgendwie schade, Florida war schön gewesen.  
Mia hatte anscheinend einen ähnlichen Gedankengang gehabt, denn sie fragte mich plötzlich: „Weißt du, wo wir hier in etwa sind?“ Grinsend gab ich die Einordnung wieder, die ich bereits vorgenommen hatte, ließ den Teil über die Grenze allerdings aus. Entnervt und völlig übertrieben aufstöhnend meinte sie daraufhin: „Nami... äh, Naria, du weißt doch, dass ich eine totale Niete in Geografie bin! Also, jetzt sag' schon. Wo sind wir hier?“  
„Relativ nahe an der Grenze.“, erklärte ich lachend. „Bald sind wir nicht mehr in Florida, sondern in Alabama.“  
„Alabama?“, erwiderte sie. „Und von dort aus?“  
Jetzt musste ich doch eine Karte zur Hilfe nehmen, die ich in meinem Prozessor abgespeichert hatte. „Durch Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico und Arizona. Erst dann sind wir in Kalifornien. Das wird ein ziemlich langer Roadtrip.“  
„So lange war ich noch nie unterwegs, um irgendwo hinzukommen.“, gab Mia zu. Sie schien ein wenig nervös, oder nein, nervös war nicht das richtige Wort... Irgendeine Gefühls-Mischung. Nervös war auch dabei, sowie aufgeregt und neugierig.  
„Da gewöhnt man sich schnell dran.“, beruhigte ich sie. „Jetzt komm'. Wir sollten besser in die Raststätte gehen, bevor die ganzen Trucker aufwachen, die hier auch übernachtet haben und der Verkehr dichter wird, dann wird es nämlich echt voll.“ Um mich herum flimmerte die Luft für einen Moment, dann hatte sich mein Tarnhologramm angepasst und ich lief vor Mia her zur Raststätte.  
Kaum waren wir zwischen den Trucks heraus, rief ich ihr zu: „Wettrennen bis zur Tür!“ Dann rannte ich los, meine Geschwindigkeit der eines normalen, trainierten Menschen anpassend. Hinter mir hörte ich Mia amüsiert protestieren, dann schnelle Schritte. Ich hatte nur noch einen kleinen Vorsprung, als wir die Tür erreichten. Mia war echt nicht schlecht, selbst wenn sie noch keinen Kaffee gehabt hatte. Oder wohl eher gerade dann, denn hinter dieser Tür gab es ja den Kaffee, den sie gerade brauchte...  
Mein freches „Wer ist jetzt eine lahme Ente?“ blieb mir im Hals stecken, als sie einfach an mir vorbei rannte. Kichernd ging ich ebenfalls durch die Eingangstür. Ein wunderbarer Geruch nach Frühstück empfing mich, und ich stellte mich zu Mia, die, bereits einen großen Kaffee auf dem Tablett, das Angebot an Essen musterte.  
Ein gutes Frühstück später machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg nach draußen, zu Optimus. Er war allerdings immer noch tief in Recharge. Wie lange hatte er noch mal nicht geschlafen? Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte komplett den Überblick verloren.  
Gerade als wir wieder umdrehen und uns in die Sonne setzen wollten, kam mir eine noch bessere Idee. „Eine Sache wäre da, die wir noch erledigen müssen, bevor wir weiterfahren, Mia.“, meinte ich.  
„Und das wäre?“ Sie klang ein wenig misstrauisch, aber nur im Scherz.  
„Eine neue Identität. Du brauchst unbedingt eine, vor allem, sobald wir in San Diego ankommen. Da werden wir nämlich wieder zur Schule gehen müssen.“ Auf ihren aufgeregten Blick und ihr breites Grinsen hin begann ich zu lachen. „Also, was meinst du?“  
„Worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?“, war ihre Antwort darauf. Sie schien sich wirklich darauf zu freuen. Wann konnte man sich denn schon mal eine neue Identität aussuchen? Genau, eigentlich gar nicht.  
Diesmal musste ich Mia mehrmals warnen, denn sie war so aufgedreht, dass sie Optimus ein paar Mal fast geweckt hätte. Ich muss wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass ich echt froh war, als wir endlich auf dem Bett saßen, auf dem Mia geschlafen hatte.  
Ich rief ein kleines Hologramm auf, das sichtbar machte, wo ich momentan in den Regie-rungsdatenbanken unterwegs war. „Also...“ begann ich langsam. „Wir fangen mit deinen Daten an, und ich bearbeite dann die von mir und Optimus so, dass sie passen, ok?“ Mia nickte bloß. „Dann beginnen wir mal mit dem Namen. Nachname Pax, so wie bei uns. Du solltest deinen echten Namen besser nicht komplett behalten, aber wir können ihn einbauen, dann fällt es nicht so auf, dass ich dich immer noch Mia nenne. Was meinst du?“ Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Klingt irgendwie vernünftig...“, erwiderte sie zögerlich. Ich grinste sie bloß an. „Ich wollte immer schon mal 'Jade' (*3) als zweiten Vornamen haben, aber wir können es auch umdrehen.“  
„Super, das hätten wir dann. Jade Mia Pax. Nicht schlecht. Jetzt müssen wir uns um den familiären Hintergrund kümmern. Wir sehen zu unterschiedlich aus, um Geschwister zu sein, also... was hältst du von Cousinen? Dazu habe ich auch schon die perfekte Idee: Du bist in Florida geboren und hast da auch bis vor kurzem gelebt. Vor etwa einem Monat sind deine Eltern bei einem Unfall gestorben. Du hattest keine Geschwister. Deine einzigen Verwandten: Dein Onkel Oliver und deine Cousine Nami. Dein Onkel hat aus der Ferne darum gekämpft, dich aufnehmen zu dürfen, und hat es endlich geschafft. Jetzt bist du das erste Mal mit ihnen unterwegs. Passt das?“  
Die Frage schien Mia irgendwie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. „Hm? Oh, äh, ja. Das hört sich gut an. Mein Geburtsdatum bleibt aber das gleiche, ja?“  
„Wenn du willst.“, meinte ich, ebenfalls ein wenig abgelenkt. Im Moment war ich ja gerade mit den Details beschäftigt, mit denen ich Mia mal nicht nerven wollte, sonst würde das nämlich ewig dauern.  
Ungefähr gegen neun waren wir dann endlich fertig. Entgegen dem, was manche wahrscheinlich dachten, war es ziemlich anstrengend, eine komplett neue Identität zu erschaffen, authentisch, glaubwürdig und mit den passenden Papieren.  
Kaum ein paar Sekunden nachdem ich mich aus den Datenbanken ausgeloggt hatte, kam ein warmes „Guten morgen.“ von Optimus. Mia zuckte zusammen, überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken. Ich lächelte bloß.  
„Guten morgen. Wir sind schon seit einer Weile wach, haben gefrühstückt und ich habe Mia bereits eine neue Identität erschaffen. Ich dachte mir, wir sollten besser nicht warten, bis wir in irgendeiner Stadt sind...“, erwiderte ich.  
„Eine sehr gute Idee.“, meinte er, und ich konnte ein Lob aus seinem Tonfall heraushören. Strahlend begann ich, ihm die Hintergrundgeschichte zu erklären, die ich mir zu Mia ausgedacht hatte, und welche Veränderungen ich an unseren Geschichten vorgenommen hatte.  
Optimus startete derweil schon und fuhr von dem Parkplatz herunter. Die Spur, die nur für Trucks war, war glücklicherweise ziemlich leer, was man von dem Rest der Autobahn allerdings nicht sagen konnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war ich ziemlich froh, dass wir aufgrund von Optimus' Altmode die Truck-Spur benutzen konnten.  
Am Ende meiner, doch etwas längeren, Erklärung fiel mir Mia plötzlich einfach ins Wort: „Roadtrip! San Diego, Kalifornien, wir kommen!“

(*) GWPS bedeutet 'Galaxy Wide Positioning System' und ist einfach eine sehr viel weiterent-wickelte Version des GPS. Ist außerdem sehr viel detaillierter und genauer.

(*2) Hier die Karte der USA, die ich als Hilfe benutze. Die Orte, die ich benenne, gibt es wirklich. Die Zeitangaben für die gefahrenen Strecken sind aber wahrscheinlich falsch, ich kann das nicht gut abschätzen... http://www.google.de/imgres?imgurl=https://www.welt-atlas.de/datenbank/karten/karte-0-9013.gif&imgrefurl=https://www.welt-atlas.de/karte_von_usa_-_vereinigte_staaten_von_amerika_0-9013&h=1365&w=2018&tbnid=LKz1CglX75k-aM:&zoom=1&tbnh=90&tbnw=133&usg=__ENgonHcmtREXumLw3KKKcEh3eZU=&docid=DauwUxuTMcGWqM (Habt ihr den Link mal genauer angesehen? Fast am Ende, hinter dem '__' steht 'EN(er)gon'...)

(*3) Das wird übrigen amerikanisch/englisch ausgesprochen! Also in etwa 'Dschäid', und nicht 'Jade' wie der Edelstein. (Ich kann das mit der Lautschrift echt nicht...)


	4. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeitsprünge, ein Filmmarathon und noch mehr Erklärungen...

Kaum eine Stunde nachdem wir losgefahren waren, begann mir langweilig zu werden. Das war immer so. Zumindest wusste ich ein gutes Gegenmittel dagegen: Ein Film.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu Mia zeigte mir, dass sie wohl genauso gelangweilt war wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, schließlich war sie so lange Fahrten ja nicht gewöhnt. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, stupste ich sie an.  
„He, Mia, hast du Lust auf einen Film? Ich habe Verbindung zum Internet, und auch ein paar Filme im Speicher.“ Trotz meiner Vorsicht zuckte sie zusammen, grinste dann aber.  
„Klar, gerne! Wir können ja eh nicht viel anderes tun.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, und fügte dann hinzu: „Solange wir Optimus damit nicht stören, natürlich.“  
Ich wollte schon antworten, aber Optimus kam mir zuvor. „Seht euch ruhig einen Film an, es stört mich nicht, zumindest solange ihr die Lautstärke auf einem akzeptablen Level haltet.“  
„Danke.“, grinste ich und machte mich sofort daran, alles vorzubereiten. Normalerweise, wenn nur ich den Film sah, schloss ich einfach die Optiken und spielte ihn in meinem Prozessor ab, aber das war diesmal nicht möglich. Wollte ich auch gar nicht. Stattdessen begann ich, in der Tasche zu kramen, und zog kurz darauf eine dicke, weiße Decke heraus. Ich hätte theoretisch auch in die Luft projizieren können, aber auf einem weißen Untergrund wirkte es einfach besser. Auf eine Art ersetzte die Decke also eine Leinwand. Besagte Decke spannte ich direkt hinter den Sitzen für Fahrer und Beifahrer.  
„Soll das eine Leinwand werden, Naria?“, fragte Mia verdutzt. Gerade eben hatte sie noch einfach so dagesessen, aber jetzt nahm sie ebenfalls eine Ecke der Decke. „Komm, ich helf' dir, zu zweit geht das doch viel schneller.“  
Sie hatte Recht, es ging wirklich schneller, aber erst, als ich ihr gezeigt hatte, wie sie die Decke verklemmen musste, damit sie hielt. Dann waren wir innerhalb von Sekunden fertig.  
„Machst du das eigentlich öfter?“, wollte Mia schlussendlich wissen, als wir es uns in dem hinteren, abgegrenzten Teil gemütlich machten, der jetzt kaum noch erhellt war. „Diese Decke spannen, meine ich.“  
„Klar.“, erwiderte ich. „Aber nicht für Filme. Normalerweise nutze ich die Abtrennung, um Dinge oder Tätigkeiten zu verbergen, die besser niemandem auffallen sollten. Ich reinige meine Waffen, hacke mich in Netzwerke ein, in die man nur mit einem normalen Computer reinkommt, ohne den Alarm auszulösen, und trinke Energon, wenn ich mal wieder von organischem Essen genug hatte. Nichts gegen organisches Essen übrigens, ist echt lecker, aber ich brauche dann und wann auch Energon, um meine Systeme durchzuspülen und wieder in Schwung zu bringen.“  
„Energon? Was ist das, eine Art Kraftstoff?“, kam es verwirrt von Mia.  
Um es besser erklären zu können, nahm ich einen Würfel aus meinem Subspace und zeigte ihn ihr. „Hier, das ist Energon. Du solltest es aber besser nicht berühren, für Menschen ist es giftig, und außerdem ist es ätzend.“ Die Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Mia hatte, von dem blauen Glühen ganz gefesselt, bereits eine Hand nach dem Würfel ausgestreckt. Jetzt zuckte sie geschockt zurück.  
„Und das Zeug... esst ihr?!“ Sie schien ein wenig beunruhigt und skeptisch, aber ich machte mir da keine Sorgen. Sam und Mikaela hatten ähnliche Reaktionen gehabt, als sie das erste Mal von Energon erfahren hatten.  
„Ja, tun wir. Es kann uns nichts anhaben, und ist praktisch pure Energie. Menschliches Essen reicht zwar, um unsere Energielevel halbwegs konstant zu halten, aber es ist keine Dauerlösung. Wir bräuchten viel zu viel davon. Energon benötigen wir nur ungefähr einmal pro Woche, teilweise etwas seltener, wenn wir organisches Essen zwischendurch konsumieren.“  
„Aha...“, kam es von Mia. „Das macht irgendwie sogar Sinn.“ Ich nickte daraufhin nur und verstaute den Würfel wieder in meinem Subspace.  
„Chips?“, fragte ich sie dann. „Oder doch eher Gummibärchen?“ Mia schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, weshalb ich einfach beides heraussuchte. Dann warnte ich sie aber noch: „Mit den Chips sollten wir aber vorsichtig sein, Krümel nerven nämlich Optimus ganz schön.“ Ich senkte meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Als ich das letzte Mal Chips gegessen habe, musste ich danach die ganze Fahrerkabine sauber machen...“  
Mia begann zu lachen. „Ich werd's mir merken, keine Sorge! Aber welche Filme hast du jetzt eigentlich? Ich würde nämlich echt gerne mal wieder Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora schauen. Kennst du den?“  
Amüsiert grinste ich sie an. „Na klar kenne ich den. Hab' ihn auch. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du unbedingt den sehen willst? Ich meine, ein Sci-Fi Film, wo du gerade...“  
„Das meine ich doch!“, unterbrach sie mich. „Was passt denn besser als ein Sci-Fi Film, wenn ich gerade mit echten Aliens unterwegs bin? Und außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, der Film sei echt gut.“ Sie sah mich groß an.  
„Gut, hast gewonnen. Du hast ja recht.“, gab ich auf und hob grinsend die Hände. Dann lehnte ich mich an die Außenwand und startete die Vorschauen, die auf der DVD gewesen waren, die ich kopiert hatte.  
Sekunden später unterbrach Mia meine Gedanken: „Können wir das nicht überspringen und gleich zum Film kommen?“  
„Nein.“, erwiderte ich. „Sorry, aber danach kommen noch die Copyright-Warnungen, und die sind extra so gemacht, dass man sie nicht überspringen kann. Pst!“ Genau in diesem Moment hatte eine der interessanteren Vorschauen angefangen.  
„Gut, gut.“, grummelte Mia leise, aber ich wusste, dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinte, also grinste ich bloß und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Vorschauen.  
Der Film war echt gut, auch wenn es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass ein Gutteil davon künstlich war. Außerdem, wen kümmerte es schon? Mich ganz sicher nicht, und Mia erst recht nicht.  
Auf den ersten Film folgten noch drei weitere: Zurück in die Zukunft (ich musste teilweise pausieren, so sehr musste ich lachen), Matrix (den Titel fand ich gar nicht lustig, aber der Plot war gut) und Planet der Affen: Prevolution (mann, der hatte sogar eine Botschaft versteckt, wenn man aufpasste). Alles Sci-Fi Filme. Ich hatte ja nichts dagegen, aber irgendwie kam es mir dann doch etwas seltsam vor, dass Mia auf gerade dieses Genre bestand...  
Zumindest hielten uns die Filme, mit einigen Pausen zum frische-Luft-schnappen und ein paar Musikvideos zwischendrin, bis zum Abend beschäftigt. Das war einer der Vorteile daran, dass wir, von Optimus einmal abgesehen, zu zweit waren: Wir ließen nicht zu, dass uns langweilig wurde. Die konstante Internet-Verbindung half natürlich auch.

So, oder zumindest so ähnlich, verging einige Zeit.  
Mitten in der Nacht, irgendwo an der Grenze zwischen Texas und New Mexico, wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf. Mia, die neben mir lag, wir teilten uns der Einfachheit halber das Bett (im Sitzen zu schlafen war mir irgendwann unangenehm geworden), wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Noch ein wenig schläfrig drehte ich mich zu ihr um.  
„Mmmmh? Mia, kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte ich leise. Sie nickte dazu bloß. Im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster der Fahrerkabine hineinschien, konnte ich etwas auf ihrem Gesicht glitzern sehen. Wasser, oder wohl eher Tränen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ich begann mir langsam Sorgen zu machen.  
Beinahe erwartete ich, sie würde sich einfach nur wegdrehen, aber stattdessen wisperte sie: „Heimweh.“ Sie klang einsam. Ganz plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit in der letzten Zeit nur gespielt gewesen war, zumindest größtenteils. Frag, in diesem Moment war ich echt sauer auf mich selbst. Ich hatte ja gemerkt, dass es ein wenig komisch war, also warum zum Unicron hatte ich nicht nachgefragt? Das war doch sonst nicht meine Art, irgend etwas auf sich beruhen zu lassen, warum also gerade jetzt?  
„Deine Eltern?“, hakte ich nach, fest entschlossen, das jetzt irgendwie aus ihr herauszubekommen. So schwer würde das doch nicht sein, oder?  
War es auch nicht.  
„Nein.“, kam es nach mehreren Sekunden von ihr. „Die sind so selten zu hause... Ich vermisse 'zu hause' an sich, das Haus, mein Zimmer, die Schule, die ganze Stadt... Verstehst du?“ Sie sah mich an.  
„Besser als du denkst.“, erwiderte ich seufzend. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich irgendwo halbwegs eingewöhnt habe, müssen wir auch schon weiter. Und wirklich nach hause kann ich eh nicht mehr. Der Krieg geht schon länger, als ich alt bin.“ Ein bitteres Lachen entwich mir. Oh ja, ich war nur zu vertraut mit Heimweh, auch wenn ich es sehr selten zeigte und inzwischen sehr, sehr gut unterdrücken konnte.  
„Wird es irgendwann einfacher?“, wollte sie wissen. „Gehen zu müssen, meine ich.“ Auch ohne genau hinzusehen erkannte ich Hoffnung in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Man gewöhnt sich daran, irgendwann, ja, aber wirklich einfach ist es nie. Zumindest wenn man an irgendetwas an dem Ort hängt, den man verlassen muss.“ Na toll, jetzt klang ich auch schon ganz niedergeschlagen. Themenwechsel! „Es hilft, darüber zu reden, zumindest hat es mir immer geholfen. Optimus kann echt gut zuhören.“  
„Optimus ist so was ähnliches wie dein Ziehvater, oder?“ Der Themenwechsel hatte eindeutig funktioniert, und ich hatte sie erfolgreich abgelenkt. Auch wenn dieses Thema etwas komplizierter war.  
„Könnte man so sagen. Ich glaube, das, was ich bin, nennt man 'Findelkind'. Er hat mich gefunden und aufgezogen, und einen Großteil meiner Ausbildung selbst übernommen, als klar wurde, dass ich eine Prime bin. Aber die... 'Adoption' könnte man sagen, haben wir nie öffentlich gemacht, nie wirklich durchgeführt.“, erklärte ich ihr.  
„Aber das ist doch nicht wichtig, oder?“ Mia schien ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Na ja...“, meinte ich. „Sagen wir es mal so... Verwandtschaft wird bei uns über echte, spürbare 'Verbindungen' definiert, so auch bei 'Adoptionen'. Ich habe keine solche Verbindung zu ihm.“ Da Betonung nicht ausreichte, nutzte ich Gesten, um ihr zu zeigen, welche Worte nur vereinfachten oder umschrieben, wofür ich keine anderen Worte fand.  
„Aha...“, kam es von ihr, und dann gähnte sie. „Du, ich glaube, ich bin zu müde um das jetzt zu verstehen. Gute Nacht!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und gähnte abermals. Zufrieden grinsend musterte ich sie. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert! Kaum eine Minute später zeigte mir ihr ruhiger und vor allem gleichmäßiger Atem an, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war.  
„Gute Nacht.“, flüsterte ich leise und drehte mich ebenfalls um, bemüht, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein, um sie nicht aus Versehen aufzuwecken. Aber ich hätte mir keine Sorgen machen müssen, sie schlief tief und fest, und zwar durch bis zum nächsten Morgen. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch wirklich mitten in der Nacht gewesen.

In der folgenden Zeit wirkte Mia tatsächlich ruhiger. Rückblickend betrachtet war sie bis zu unserem nächtlichen Gespräch wirklich ziemlich angespannt gewesen. Jetzt war sie viel entspannter um uns herum.  
Auch Optimus schien etwas davon zu bemerken. Er sprach zwar weder mich noch sie darauf an, aber ich merkte es an seinem Blick, und an dem Lächeln, das er hatte, wenn er uns ansah. Ich glaubte sogar, einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil Stolz darüber, dass ich Mia geholfen hatte, darin zu erkennen. Zumindest hoffte ich darauf.  
Der Rest des Roadtrips lief erstaunlich glatt, nicht ein einziges wirkliches Problem in der ganzen Zeit, von ein paar kleineren und größeren Staus einmal abgesehen. Wir kamen sogar außerplanmäßig früh in San Diego an.


	5. San Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Ankunft in San Diego (mit ihren Höhen und Tiefen) führt schließlich zu einem Wiedersehen mit Freunden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
> Viel Spaß dabei!

An dem Morgen, an dem wir ankamen, war Mia ausnahmsweise auch einmal früher wach als ich. Was darin mündete, dass ich leider davon geweckt wurde, dass sie mich schüttelte und rief: „Wach' auf, Naria, sonst verpasst du es! Wir sind da! Wir sind in San Diego angekommen!“ Und dabei hüpfte sie noch etwas auf dem Bett.  
Na, wenn das mal kein guter Weckruf war. (Sowas von gar nicht.) Erst ein wenig verspätet registrierte ich, was sie da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. San Diego? Jetzt schon? Hatte Optimus nicht gesagt, er wolle in der Nacht noch irgendwo einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einlegen? Hellwach sprang ich vom Bett, Mia fast umwerfend, und sah aus der Windschutzscheibe. Tatsächlich. Wir waren angekommen.  
Ich konnte bereits, selbst über den leichten Stau, in dem wir feststeckten, einige Hochhäuser erkennen. Nun war es nicht mehr weit bis zu unserem Ziel.  
„Optimus?“, fragte ich leise. „Müssen wir erst alles abliefern, oder können wir vorher zum Appartement?“ Noch während des Roadtrips hatten wir ein Appartement gefunden, und es gemietet. Es war erstaunlich schnell gegangen. Nicht, dass ich mich darüber beschweren würde, nein. Eher war ich ziemlich froh.  
Ich konnte die Müdigkeit in Optimus' Stimme hören, als er mir antwortete. „Wir werden eigentlich erst morgen erwartet. Es ist noch genug Zeit, um zum Appartement zu fahren und alle Sachen auszupacken.“  
„Und dafür, dass du dich ausruhst bestimmt auch.“, erwiderte ich sanft. Wenn die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme hörbar war, dann war er normalerweise ziemlich müde. Wie in 'SEHR MÜDE'. Und er hatte wirklich eine Tendenz dazu, nicht auf sich selbst zu achten, sondern nur auf andere. Ich hatte schon vor Äonen angefangen, es zu übernehmen, ihn dann irgendwie zum Schlafen oder Essen zu bewegen. Und er war manchmal echt stur.  
Bevor wir das Gespräch aber weiterführen konnten, schaltete sich Mia ein: „Wart ihr eigentlich schon mal in San Diego?“ Sie schien das Gespräch zwischen mir und Optimus gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben. War mir nur Recht.  
„Ja, ein- oder zweimal schon. Wenn man alle paar Tage oder Wochen umzieht, kommt man sehr viel rum. Ist sogar möglich, dass noch wer von uns gerade hier ist.“  
„Aber... weißt du das nicht ganz genau?“ Sie schien ein wenig... nun ja, 'verdutzt' wäre wohl das richtige Wort dafür.  
„Nein. Viel zu unsicher. Wir lassen einander wissen, dass es uns gutgeht, dass es uns noch gibt, aber mehr nicht. Obwohl ich dir meine ziemlich 'verrückte' Familie doch schon gerne vorstellen würde...“ Ich grinste sie an, was sie sofort erwiderte.  
„Kannst du mir nicht einfach Bilder oder Videos zeigen? Du musst doch welche haben.“, meinte sie und sah mich groß an.  
„Vielleicht später, ist irgendwie nicht ganz so interessant, wenn ich sie dir nicht persönlich vorstellen kann.“, erklärte ich. „Und außerdem müssten wir bald da sein. Soweit ich weiß, zumindest.“ Daraufhin sahen wir dann beide wieder aus dem Fenster.  
Nach einer Weile merkte Mia an: „Du, sag mal, Naria, ist das hier eigentlich immer so trocken? Das ist doch schon nicht mehr normal, oder?“  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, erklärte ich ihr: „Das liegt an der momentanen Dürre. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich auch nicht an den Strand können, da liegen momentan tausende von Krabben rum.(*)“  
„Ih!“, quietschte sie, eindeutig bewusst übertrieben. „Tote Krabben?... Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen? Du versuchst mich doch bloß reinzulegen!“ Jetzt klang sie nicht mehr scherzhaft angeekelt, sondern misstrauisch, wenn auch nicht ganz ernst.  
Ich begann zu lachen. „Sorry, aber da liegst du diesmal echt falsch. Das stimmt, ehrlich!“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, um mich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen, fuhr ich fort: „Stand vor kurzem im Internet, ich hab's gesehen, als wir nach einem Appartement gesucht haben. Aber mit einem hast du trotzdem Recht: Ich wollte dich damit erschrecken, wenn auch erst etwas später.“  
Immer noch gespielt misstrauisch stellte Mia fest: „Das glaube ich dir erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe!“  
„Deal.“, grinste ich, wohl wissend, dass das ein wenig ekelig war. Dann wandte ich mich an Optimus: „Können Mia und ich heute Nachmittag an den Strand gehen? Bitte! Wir müssen ja eh erst ab übermorgen wieder in eine Schule gehen.“ Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu seinem Holo hinüber, welches er aktiviert hatte, während Mia und ich uns unterhalten hatten.  
Er lächelte mich an. „Natürlich. Ich werde mich ja wahrscheinlich erst einmal ausruhen, und auf Dauer würde es euch im Appartement wohl langweilig werden.“  
„Danke!“ Ich grinste fröhlich und schob gleich noch eine Frage hinterher: „Wie lange dauert es eigentlich noch?“ Bevor Optimus jedoch antworten konnte, prustete Mia neben mir los, was mich ziemlich verwirrte. „Was ist denn? Ist alles okay?“  
„Mehr als das, Ria, mehr als das!“, presste sie zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor. „Solche Sätze sind wohl wirklich universell!“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Irgendwie konnte ich mir immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen...  
„Na ja...“, begann sie, und legte dann eine kleine Pause ein, um erstmal wieder ruhiger zu werden. „Diesen Satz, in vielen Variationen, hört man hier auf der Erde bei absolut jeder Reise. Vor allem von Kindern. Das ist so der typische ich-bin-gelangweilt-und-nerve-meine-Eltern-Satz.“  
„Okay...“, meinte ich. „Aber eins noch dazu: Wir hatten diesen Satz, oder das Äquivalent davon, wirklich schon früher.“ Ich senkte meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Damit haben ich und die Zwillinge immer alle in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn wir mal wieder umziehen mussten.“ Bei dieser Erinnerung konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sich ein, leicht sehnsüchtiges, Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!“, lachte Mia. „Ernsthaft?“  
„Klar.“, erwiderte ich amüsiert.  
Und so ging es den, relativ kurzen, Rest der Fahrt dann noch hin und her, bis wir dann endlich vor dem Haus hielten, in dem sich unser Appartement befand. Ein ganz normales Hochhaus, neben anderen ganz normalen Hochhäusern. Ungeduldig, und vom langen Stillsitzen auch ein ganz klein wenig hibbelig, schnappte ich mir die beiden Koffer und sprang ganz einfach raus, noch bevor Optimus mit dem Einparken fertig war. Mia folgte mir mit der Tasche nur eine knappe Sekunde später.  
„He! Warte doch mal!“, rief sie mir lachend hinterher, als ich einfach ins Treppenhaus raste. Das Wettrennen zum Fahrstuhl gewann eindeutig ich, nur, um dann vor einem Problem zu stehen: Der Aufzug, der uns direkt in die Wohnung bringen würde, musste mit dem Haustürschlüssel erst einmal aufgeschlossen werden. Und besagten Schlüssel hatte Optimus.  
„Frag!“, schimpfte ich leise und drehte mich zu Mia um. „Komm, wir nehmen die Treppe.“ Ich hatte irgendwie so eine Ahnung, dass es Optimus gar nicht gefallen hatte, dass Mia und ich einfach rausgesprungen waren...  
Mia schien das zwar irgendwie seltsam zu finden, aber sie folgte mir die Treppe hoch. Zum Glück war das Appartement zumindest nicht allzu weit oben. Aber als wir ankamen, stand Optimus Holoform im Türrahmen. Offensichtlich hatte er auf uns gewartet. Nun, Vermeidungstaktik Nummer eins: Ich ließ ihn einfach gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
„Sorry, dass wir gerade eben einfach rausgesprungen sind. Wir waren einfach bloß ein wenig ungeduldig. Irgendwann wird es ja doch ein wenig... eng bei so einem Roadtrip...“, redete ich einfach munter drauflos. Nur hatte diese Taktik einen Fehler, der mir vorher entfallen war: Ab einem bestimmten Punkt gehen einem auch die Ideen, was man noch sagen kann, aus. Ich war ja nicht wie Bluestreak...  
Na ja, sagen wir einfach, ich lag mit meiner Vermutung goldrichtig, es hatte ihm wirklich gar nicht gefallen.  
Als wir eine knappe Viertelstunde später mit auspacken beschäftigt waren, fragte Mia: „Alles in Ordnung, Naria?“ Sie klang ehrlich besorgt, aber das konnte mir im Moment irgendwie nicht noch mehr egal sein.  
„Na, wie soll's mir schon gehen?“, erwiderte ich, ein klein wenig angenervt und, ehrlich gesagt, mürrisch. „Optimus ist sauer auf mich, weil es hätte ja etwas passieren können, da wird’s mir doch wohl nicht perfekt gehen, oder?“ Ja, ich hatte eindeutig schlechte Laune. Und irgendwie auch zu recht. Aber Mia sollte mich mal erleben, wenn ich wirklich was vermasselt hatte, DANN war meine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt!  
„Komm' mal wieder runter.“, meinte sie, leicht defensiv. „Erstens mal kann ich nichts dafür, und zweitens ist er bestimmt schon nicht mehr sauer auf dich.“ So ungern ich es in diesem Moment auch zugab, sie hatte Recht. Optimus konnte nie lange sauer auf mich sein, manchmal noch nicht mal lange genug, um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen.  
„Stimmt auch wieder, sorry.“, seufzte ich. Im nächsten Moment, kaum eine Sekunde später, als ich mich gerade wieder daran gemacht hatte, die Tasche auszuräumen, flog mir plötzlich ein Kissen an den Kopf. „He, wofür war das denn jetzt wieder?“, beschwerte ich mich prompt bei Mia, die mich unschuldig ansah.  
„Dafür, dass du so mies drauf warst, und dafür, dass du, wenn du so mies drauf bist, unfreundlich wirst.“, erklärte sie mir ernsthaft und mir komplett ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Grinsend erwiderte ich: „Du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast...“  
„Werden wir ja sehen.“, antwortete sie, und 'bewaffnete' sich mit einem neuen Kissen. Bevor sie sich überhaupt in Position gebracht hatte, traf sie mein mit Federn gefülltes Wurfgeschoss schon am Kopf. Ihr Quietschen brachte mich so zum lachen, dass ich ihr Wurfgeschoss nicht abwehren konnte.   
Und so ging es hin und her, bis wir beide erschöpft und immer noch heftig lachend auf dem Boden lagen. Das mochte zwar schon ein wenig kindisch gewesen sein, aber wie sagt man so schön: 'Wen kümmert's?' Spaß gemacht hatte es allemal, und meine miese Laune von vorhin war inzwischen komplett weg, ersetzt durch Fröhlichkeit und ein wenig Aufgedrehtheit. Funktioniert hatte es auf jeden Fall.  
Ein paar Minuten später flauten die Lachanfälle schließlich ab, und wir konnten uns wieder auf das Einräumen konzentrieren. Viel war es nicht mehr, da ein Großteil eingepackt bleiben musste, falls wir wieder so bald schon gehen mussten. Sicher ist sicher.  
Als wir fertig waren, fragte Mia: „Und? Gehen wir jetzt an den Strand?“  
„Ja, aber klar!“ Ich grinste sie an. „Komm mit!“ Es war zwar eigentlich noch Vormittag, genauer gesagt, halb elf, aber wir waren ja wirklich schon fertig. Einem Ausflug stand also nichts mehr im Weg. Ich schnappte mir die Tasche, hängte sie mir um, und zog Mia hinter mir her aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur.  
Kurz vor der Tür fiel mir dann noch ein, dass ich ja Optimus Bescheid sagen musste. Also drehte ich mich einfach um und rief durch die Wohnung: „Mia und ich gehen jetzt zum Strand! Wir haben Geld dabei, kommen also nicht zum Mittagessen!“  
Die Antwort kam aus dem Raum direkt neben uns. „In Ordnung, aber seid pünktlich zurück.“  
„Versprochen.“, erwiderte ich. Mit 'pünktlich' meinte er übrigens bloß, dass wir uns nicht noch um Mitternacht in den weniger sicheren Gegenden der Stadt herumtreiben sollten. Es war ja schließlich Wochenende, und zumindest ich konnte gut auf mich selbst (und Mia) aufpassen. Etwas aufgeregt zog ich Mia hinter mir ins Treppenhaus.  
Der Weg bis zum Strand war nicht allzu lang, weshalb wir lieber zu Fuß gingen. So bekamen wir auch mehr von der Stadt mit, als wenn wir irgendein öffentliches Transportmittel genommen hätten. Aus der Perspektive, die mir der Bio-Mode gab, sahen die Wolkenkratzer geradezu riesig aus. Mal ehrlich: Für Organische dieser Größe bauten die Menschen schon ziemlich viel, und vor allem hoch...  
Der Strand war, wie ich es Mia auch schon gesagt hatte, mit Krabben geradezu übersät, zumindest an den meisten Stellen. Einige höher am Strand gelegene Stellen waren tatsächlich ziemlich frei geblieben, oder zumindest schon wieder freigeräumt worden. Wahrscheinlich aber eher Letzteres, denn in der Ferne konnte ich eine Gruppe Menschen erkennen, die gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Mich interessierte das nicht wirklich, eher noch amüsierte ich mich über Mias angeekeltes Gesicht. Der Wind ging zwar in die andere Richtung, aber es sah trotzdem nicht gerade sehr schön aus.  
„Da hatte ich dann doch wohl Recht, stimmt's?“, zog ich sie auf.  
Ihre Antwort hörte ich aber schon gar nicht mehr, denn noch im selben Moment erklang hinter mir ein Ausruf: „He, 'Ria! Hallo!“ Ich fuhr sofort herum. So nannte mich doch niemand mehr! Nicht seit...  
Dann fiel mein Blick auf zwei sehr vertraute Gestalten, die vom Beachvolleyball-Feld zu uns hinüberliefen. Beide hatten bloß Badeshorts an, einer in rot und schwarz, passend zu seinen feuerroten Haaren mit den paar schwarzen Strähnen, und der andere in sonnengelb und schwarz, ebenfalls passend zu den blonden Haaren mit dem bisschen schwarz darin. Ich musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor ich mir sicher war, dass ich mich nicht verguckt hatte.  
Dann aber strahlte ich. „Sunny! Sides! Das kann doch nicht...“

\----------------------  
http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Diego → Link zu dem Wikipedia-Artikel, aus dem ich die Infos über San Diego habe.

(*) Das stimmt wirklich! Es stand am 18.06. in der Zeitung, die Dürre und das mit den Krabben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat es euch gefallen?  
> Mal ehrlich, was muss man hier tun, um zumindest ein bisschen Feedback zu bekommen? (Nicht mal meine Stories auf Englisch haben irgendein Feedback bekommen... :,( )  
> Ich kenne hier noch niemanden und würde das gerne ändern, kann aber unter anderem die Challenges usw. nirgends finden. Kann mir da irgendwer helfen?


	6. Freunde, Familie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Wiedersehen und Erzählungen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Hier ist das erste Kapitel, das ich 2016 poste!  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

„Sunny! Sides! Das kann doch nicht...“  
„Also, wir sind auf jeden Fall echt, Ria.“, kam die amüsierte Antwort von Sides. Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und schloss die Distanz zwischen mir und den beiden mit zwei schnellen Schritten, sie dabei in eine Umarmung ziehend.  
„Wir haben seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr von euch gehört! Wie lange seid ihr überhaupt schon hier?“, fragte ich, während sie sich sanft aus der Umarmung lösten.  
„Seit ein paar Wochen.“, erwiderte Sides, wurde dann aber von Sunny unterbrochen, der wissen wollte, wer denn das Mädchen bei mir sei. Plötzlich wieder an Mias Anwesenheit erinnert (ich hatte sie für einen Moment tatsächlich vergessen), drehte ich mich zu ihr um.  
„Oh, sorry. Jungs, das ist 'Jade'. Erinnert ihr euch denn nicht? Meine 'Cousine'?“ Es war Absicht, dass ich ihren Decknamen und das Wort 'Cousine' etwas anders betonte. Das würde sowieso nur jemandem auffallen, der danach suchte. Sunny und Sides verstanden es aber.  
„Ach so, ja.“, kam es, sehr wenig begeistert, von Sunny.  
Sides hingegen klang deutlich freundlicher. „Aber natürlich erinnern wir uns!“ Er versetzte Sunny einen Ellbogenstoß. „Ist aber doch schon 'ne ganze Weile her. Wann war das? Da warst du doch noch nicht immer irgendwo unterwegs, oder?“  
„So in etwa.“, erwiderte ich. „Aber macht mir ja keine Vorhaltungen, dass ich keinen Kontakt zu euch aufgenommen hätte, daran seid ihr genauso Schuld wie ich.“ Der Grund dafür, dass wir so um das Thema herumredeten, war ein ganz simpler: Selbst hier, am Strand, könnte jemand mithören, vielleicht auch nur zufällig, aber das Resultat wäre dasselbe. Die Regierung hatte es echt schlau eingefädelt, als sie ein 'Kopfgeld' auf uns ausgesetzt hatte. Jeder, oder eher fast jeder, der uns begegnete und erfuhr, wer wir waren, würde uns sofort verraten. Zum Glück gab es auch noch Menschen wie Mia, doch die waren leider echt selten.  
Im nächsten Moment riss mich Mia auch schon aus meinen Gedanken: „Hey, warum zeigt ihr uns nicht, wo ihr jetzt wohnt? Es ist doch nicht so weit, oder?“ Eines musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte ziemlich schnell verstanden, worum es ging.  
„Klar!“, grinste Sides. „Ich hab' mich übrigens als Händler etablieren können. Verkaufe die Bilder von 'Sunshine' hier...“  
„Nenn' mich nicht Sunshine!“, kam es erbost von Sunny, der seinen Zwilling prompt ein Stück von sich wegschubste. Mit 'Sunny' hatte er sich wohl inzwischen abgefunden, war ja auch Teil seines Decknamens (wir konnten ihn ja schlecht Sunstreaker nennen), aber 'Sunshine' schien er immer noch wie die Pest zu hassen. Gut zu wissen, damit konnte man ihn aber auch so herrlich aufziehen... Er hasste Spitznamen.  
Jedenfalls hatte besagter Spitzname mal wieder eine der üblichen Kabbeleien zwischen den beiden ausgelöst. Was prompt Mia dazu brachte, geflüstert zu fragen: „Sind die eigentlich immer so? Ich meine...“  
„Später.“, antwortete ich, und stellte mich zwischen Sunny und Sides, die uns bis dahin völlig vergessen zu haben schienen. „Kommt schon, jetzt hört doch auf. Wollten wir nicht eigentlich zu euch gehen?“ Das wirkte. Ich hätte zwar beinahe Sunnys Faust ins Gesicht bekommen, aber das war doch normal. Allen ernstes, die waren schon immer so. Nichts neues also.  
Ihre Wohnung schien nur ein paar Querstraßen von unserer entfernt zu sein, was echt praktisch war. Außerdem war sie größer. Und auch irgendwie gemütlicher, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie einfach schon länger bewohnt war.  
„Nicht schlecht.“, kommentierte ich, als Sunny die Tür aufschloss und wir einen ersten Blick erhaschen konnten.  
„Denkst du denn wirklich, dass ein Perfektionist wie Sunny irgendetwas anderes überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würde?“ Ich erkannte Sides' Frage als rhetorisch, aber Mia offensichtlich nicht.  
„Ist er denn wirklich so perfektionistisch?“, wollte sie demzufolge sofort wissen und sah mich und Sides neugierig an.  
„Wir haben eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, bis wir etwas gefunden haben, dass er nicht schon nach dem ersten skeptischen Blick abgelehnt hat, und du fragst, ob er ein Perfektionist ist?!“, kam es völlig übertrieben komisch und entnervt von Sides.  
„Also, jetzt übertreibst du aber!“, schoss ich sofort zurück, etwas spöttisch. Das konnte nicht ganz wahr sein, schon allein deswegen nicht, weil unsere Vorstellung von 'eine halbe Ewigkeit' ein paar Vorns (*) bedeuten konnte.  
In diesem Moment wurden wir von einem ziemlich ungeduldigen Sunny unterbrochen. „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich? Oder wollt ihr den ganzen Vormittag vor der Tür stehen bleiben?“ Lachen traten wir ein und ich begann prompt, mich noch etwas genauer umzusehen. Einige vorsichtig durchgeführte Scans zeigten ein paar (cybertronische) Überwachungskameras sowie mit cybertronischen Materialien schallgedämmte Wände. Hier drang wirklich kein Geräusch nach draußen. Die beiden hatten sich hier wohl für längere Zeit eingerichtet.  
Merkte man vor allem auch an der Einrichtung. Bei Menschen hätte sie als 'leicht futuristisch' gegolten, aber in Wahrheit war es eine sehr stilsichere Mischung aus irdischen und cybertronischen Elementen.  
„Wow, du solltest dich echt als Innenarchitekt betätigen, Sunny.“, platzte ich heraus. „Das sieht ja wirklich irre aus!“ Mia konnte dazu nur nicken. Sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.  
„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer?“, schlug Sides daraufhin vor. „Da kann man am besten reden. Und ja, damit hast du irgendwie recht, Ria, aber 'Sunshine' will das nicht...“ Wegen dieses kurzen Kommentars mussten wir dann tatsächlich ins Wohnzimmer flüchten.  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir dann auf der Couch, immer noch leise lachend. Das hatte Spaß gemacht!  
„Jetzt können wir aber wirklich mit dem Bekanntmachen beginnen.“, meinte ich schließlich. Dann deutete ich auf Mia. „Das ist Mia, vorher Mia Carter, jetzt Jade Mia Pax. Ich habe sie in Florida getroffen, in der Schule, und wir haben uns angefreundet. Sie war dabei, als KSI/Cemetry Wind uns gefunden hat, und wir mussten sie mitnehmen. Ihr neuer Hintergrund ist, dass sie meine Cousine ist, deren Eltern leider vor kurzem verstorben sind, weshalb sie jetzt bei ihrem Onkel und ihrer Cousine lebt, ihren einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten.“, lieferte ich die Kurzfassung ab.  
Danach wandte ich mich der Beschreibung von Sunny und Sides zu. „Mia, darf ich vorstellen: Sunstreaker und Sideswipe, genannt Sunny und Sides. Am ehesten könnte ich sie wohl als meine Brüder bezeichnen. Wir sind mehr oder weniger zusammen aufgewachsen, obwohl sie ungefähr sieben Äonen oder so älter sind als ich. Wir sind alle drei Waisen. Aber das hat uns wirklich nie gestört. Eher hatten wir richtig viel Spaß.“  
„Also... wenn du von 'Familie' sprichst, dann meinst du nicht deine richtige, leibliche Familie?“ Mia schien von dem Konzept ein ganz klein wenig verwirrt.  
„Leiblich, adoptiert... Wen kümmert denn so was schon?“, erwiderte ich. „Optimus, Sunny, Sides und die anderen, sie sind meine Familie, obwohl wir wirklich kaum untereinander verwandt sind. Geschwister oder anderweitig Verwandte sind ehrlich gesagt eine Seltenheit, aber das ist uns so ziemlich egal.“  
Mia schien immer noch verwirrt, sie war ja schließlich mit Eltern aufgewachsen, also versuchte ich es anders: „Wir waren, und sind es immer noch, eine recht bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe. Einige von uns, sogar recht viele, hatten schon vor der Flucht von Cybertron niemanden mehr. Niemanden, außer den anderen. Jetzt sind wir noch weniger, aber das, was uns passiert ist, hat uns endgültig zu einer Familie gemacht, auch wenn wir jetzt so weit verstreut sind. Wenn man einen Krieg gemeinsam durch- und überlebt, kann es ja gar nicht anders kommen.“ Ich lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen.  
„Das Thema zieht einen teilweise echt runter...“, kommentierte Sides in einem Versuch, die Stimmung zu retten. „Wir sind am Leben, haben noch uns gegenseitig, was will man mehr?“  
Mias Versuch brachte da schon eher was. „Und wer ist noch Teil dieser Familie? Kommt schon, erzählt!“  
„Oh je...“ Ich grinste. „Wo soll ich denn da nur anfangen?“ Allen Ernstes, ich wusste wirklich nicht, mit wem ich anfangen sollte.  
„Jazz und Prowl.“, schlug Sunny nach kurzem Überlegen vor.  
„Und danach einfach querbeet.“, gab Sides seinen Senf dazu.  
Über dieses 'querbeet' musste ich grinsen, manchmal waren menschliche Wörter einfach zu komisch. Den Vorschlag aber nahm ich ich an.  
„Dann eben Jazz und Prowl. Na ja, Mia, du weißt ja, was man über Gegensätze sagt. Sie ziehen sich an. So in etwa ist das auch bei den beiden. Prowl ist geradezu versessen auf Logik und Regeln. Er ist SIC und Taktiker, aber auch zuständig dafür, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden, und dafür, dass man im Arrest landet oder sonstwas, wenn man die Regeln bricht. Ein Workaholic allererster Güte. Und wenn etwas unlogisch ist, crasht sein Prozessor.  
Keine Ahnung, wieso das nicht passiert, wenn Jazz bei ihm ist. Der ist nämlich manchmal ziemlich unlogisch... Er ist TIC, Saboteur und führt die Spec-Ops. Das sind die Special Operations. Aber er ist auch ganz vernarrt in irdische Kultur, vor allem die Musik, und ist inoffizieller Moraloffizier. Manchmal hat er mir bei Streichen geholfen, oder zieht selbst eigene durch. Er ist eigentlich echt cool.“ Ich ließ absichtlich weg, was ich über seine Spec-Ops-Aktivitäten wusste, und ich wusste eine Menge. Das war echt nichts für Mia.  
„Echt... speziell.“, kam es zögerlich von ebendieser.  
Ich lachte. „Nenn' es beim Namen, Mia. Wir sind alle etwas verrückt. Das könnte auch unser 'Familien-Motto' sein: Wer nicht verrückt ist, dreht hier durch, oder so ähnlich zumindest.“  
Das half der Stimmung wirklich ziemlich. Viel mehr, als es meine Beschreibung gekonnt hatte. Und der Lachanfall begann.  
Als wir uns wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, erzählten wir weiter. Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Blaster, die zwei Combiner-Teams von uns, Smokescreen, und alle anderen, manche davon noch nicht einmal hier auf der Erde. Wir überboten uns geradezu mit Geschichten, Geschichten voller Erinnerungen.  
Aber es waren schöne Erinnerungen, solche, die uns zum Lachen brachten. Und Mia war mittendrin, lachte mit uns, staunte über unsere Erzählungen.  
Schließlich wechselten wir dann zu Berichten über das, was wir in letzter Zeit erlebt hatten, und über das, was wir wann von den anderen gehört hatten. Es war niemand mehr auf der Erde angekommen, seit sich die Menschen gegen uns gewandt hatten, aber hier und da traf man sich dann doch schon mal wieder. Dass niemand mehr gekommen war, lag einfach daran, dass Optimus bei Beginn unserer Flucht eine Warnung abgeschickt hatte, unter keinen Umständen auf der Erde zu landen.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sunny und Sides im Gegensatz zu Optimus und mir bisher nur sehr selten umgezogen waren, was teilweise auch einfach daran lag, dass sie in ihrer Tarnung als Künstler und Händler viel weniger Reisen mussten. Manche unserer Umzüge hatten ja auch einfach daran gelegen, dass Optimus mal wieder irgendetwas irgendwo hinbringen sollte. Diese waren immer am entspanntesten gewesen.  
Mittendrin fiel mir dann aber noch etwas ganz anderes ein: „Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich in letzter Zeit irgendetwas von Mel gehört? Ich habe sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als diese Typen von der Regierung sie abgeholt haben.“  
„Nein, haben wir auch nicht.“, erwiderte Sunny.  
„Wer ist denn Mel?“, wollte Mia daraufhin natürlich sofort wissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)cybertronische Zeiteinheiten:  
> 1 Äon = 1 Äon (Äquivalent von 1 Jahr)  
> 1 Vorn = 83 Jahre (Äquivalent von 1 Monat)  
> 1 Orn = 13 Tage (Äquivalent von 1 Tag)  
> 1 Joor = 6.5 Stunden (Äquivalent von 1 Stunde)  
> 1 Breem = 8.3 Minuten (Äquivalent von 1 Minute)  
> 1 Klick/Astrosekunde = 1.2 Sekunden (Äquivalent von 1 Sekunde)  
> Das sind nicht meine Zeiteinheiten, die sind nämlich (vor allem auf fanfiction.net) sehr verbreitet, unterscheiden sich aber auch teilweise ziemlich stark. Die hier sind die, die ich am häufigsten gefunden, mir daher gemerkt habe und auch nutzen werde.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt gleich!  
> Bis dann!


	7. ...und der ganze Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erinnerungen kommen wieder hoch, wenn man so darüber redet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Wie versprochen, das nächste Kapitel!  
> Viel Spaß!

„Wer ist denn Mel?“, wollte Mia daraufhin natürlich sofort wissen.  
„Mel,... sie war Zivilistin, bevor sie uns begegnet ist. Ähnlich wie du, eigentlich. Ist aber auch schon eine ganze Weile her.“, erwiderte ich. Dann seufzte ich. „Ich vermisse sie wirklich.“  
„Ach ja, unsere kleine Mel. Unsere kleine Schwester. Sie hat es gehasst, 'klein' genannt zu werden.“ Sides klang ähnlich wehmütig wie ich, er vermisste sie anscheinend auch. Kurz darauf grinste er aber wieder und ergänzte: „Wisst ihr eigentlich noch, unser letzter Streich vor Chicago?“ Oh ja, und wie wir wussten. Es war einfach perfekt gewesen.  
„Welcher Streich?“, kam es daraufhin natürlich wieder von Mia.  
„Der letzte, den wir mit ihr zusammen durchgezogen haben. Es lief so...“

*****Flashback*****  
Die Idee war ebenso plötzlich gekommen, wie sie genial war. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte mir einen Film angesehen, und die Werbung hatte mich mehrmals frustriert und genervt aufstöhnen lassen. Das brauchte doch keiner!  
In letzter Zeit war so ziemlich gar nichts an Streichen los gewesen, entweder keine Ideen, kein Material oder keine Zeit, es hatte einfach nichts gepasst! Da war ich wirklich froh, dass mir endlich wieder etwas einfiel. Der Film war vergessen, jetzt dachte ich nur noch an den Streich. Und ich hatte auch schon die perfekten Mittäter: die übliche Gruppe, bestehend aus Sunny, Sides, Mel und mir.  
Ich fand alle drei im Recroom. Und kein anderer in Hörweite. Einfach perfekt!  
„Hey! Hört mal her! Ich hab' eine Idee!“ So hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit absolut sicher. Als sie etwas näher gekommen waren, falls doch jemand kam, wollten wir ja nicht sofort gehört werden, fuhr ich fort: „Aber nicht hier. Kommt ihr zu mir? Da gibt es keine Sicherheitskameras.“ Der letzte Satz war nur geflüstert gewesen, wegen besagter Kameras. Wenn einer der drei noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob ich denn einen neuen Streich meinte, jetzt wussten sie es sicher.  
Als Gruppe machten wir uns auf den Weg zu meinem Quartier. Das von Sunny und Sides wäre zwar größer, sie waren ja auch zu zweit, aber Sunny konnte etwas... empfindlich sein, wenn man seinen Mal- oder Polierutensilien zu nahe kam. Daher fand unser 'Streich-Meeting' wie immer bei mir statt. (Bei Mel hätten wir schließlich noch weniger Platz gehabt...)  
Sobald wir angekommen waren, fragte Sides mich: „Was hast du diesmal wieder für eine Idee? Es muss etwas spektakuläres sein, sonst kommt die Langeweile gleich wieder.“  
„Keine Sorge.“, meinte ich als wir uns komfortabel auf meinem Sofa niederließen, Mel mit ein wenig Hilfe meinerseits. „Zumindest wird es sehr lustig werden, auch wenn wir uns danach wahrscheinlich im Arrest wiederfinden. Aber das ist ja auch nichts neues.“  
„Ja, ist schon klar. Und was genau hattest du jetzt vor? Wenn es wieder etwas mit meiner Farbe ist...“, kam es ungeduldig, und auch etwas genervt von Sunny. Irgendwie konnte ich es ihm nicht verdenken, unser letzter Versuch eines Streiches hatte ähnlich begonnen und war spektakulär schiefgelaufen...  
„Ruhig, Sunny!“, unterbrach ich ihn amüsiert. „Lass mich doch erst einmal ausreden. Es hat diesmal wirklich nichts mit Farbe zu tun, schon gar nicht deiner. Meine Idee war so: Wir sammeln TV-Werbespots, beziehungsweise nur den Ton dazu, und spielen das Ganze im Stundentakt ab. Und wir nehmen TV-Werbung, weil das noch verwirrender ist, weil ja das Bild dazu fehlt... Na, was meint ihr?“  
Grinsend konnte ich mit ansehen, wie die Überraschung auf ihren Gesichtern langsam drei beinahe identischen Grinsen platzmachte.  
Mel antwortete als erste. „Oh man... ich werde so was von Ärger bekommen...“ Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus, schaffte es aber, zwischendrin noch zu sagen, oder eher prusten: „Ich bin dabei!“ Ihr Lachanfall war ansteckend, bald waren wir ihm alle vier erlegen und schaukelten uns gegenseitig immer wieder hoch.  
Als ich mich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, zog ich ein Datapad aus dem Subspace und erklärte: „Darauf erstellen wir jetzt eine Playlist! Und den Rest übernehme ich!“ Die nächste gute halbe Stunde war erfüllt mit Recherche. Es gab einfach zu viele Werbespots, aus denen wir wählen konnten... Meine Favoriten waren ja immer noch die, in denen der Anfang einem Alarm ähnelte, Sprache war egal, wir waren ja sowieso fast alle multilingual hier. Zweiter Favorit waren die mit den nervigen Melodien, die einem einfach nicht mehr aus dem Prozessor gingen, 'Ohrwürmer' hatte Mel sie mal genannt, was wir prompt zu 'Audiowürmer' abgewandelt hatten. (Ratchet war durchgedreht, als wir diesen Begriff das erste Mal in Hörweite verwendet hatten...)  
Die Vorbereitungen dauerten bis zum Abend, aber pünktlich zum Abendessen, als die meisten frei hatten, konnte es beginnen. Ich hatte ganz bewusst einen bestimmten Werbespot ausgewählt, das würde auf jeden Fall interessant werden...  
Plötzlich (für alle außer uns, ich hatte die anderen ja vorgewarnt) ging ein täuschend echter Alarm los. Und bekam auch prompt die erwünschte Reaktion: Hide, der am Tisch neben uns saß, zog vor Schreck eine Waffe, nur um sie dann verdutzt wieder sinken zu lassen, als der Text eingespielt wurde, und ihm dadurch klar wurde, dass es nicht echt war.  
Neben mir hörte ich ein völlig überdrehtes: „OMG, das ist einfach nur göttlich!“ von Mel, und dann einen Aufprall. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass sie wortwörtlich vor Lachen vom Stuhl gekippt war... Bei diesem Anblick konnte ich mir ein kurzes Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, ehe ich mir die Audios zuhielt und wie Sunny und Sides auch spielte, ich sei genervt. Wir waren wie alle anderen aufgesprungen, als es angefangen hatte. Niemand konnte uns etwas nachweisen, zumindest noch nicht jetzt.  
Nur ein paar Minuten später, zu früh als dass man die Quelle identifizieren konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Wir verließen den Raum kurze Zeit später. Für heute Nacht hatten wir geplant, alle vier bei mir zu schlafen, die Zwillinge und ich in unseren Bio-Modi.  
Dort angekommen meinte Sides sofort: „Echt perfektes Timing, 'Ria! Hide hat sich so erschreckt, und die anderen erst! Was meinst du, wie lange brauchen sie, um herauszufinden, dass wir das waren?“  
„Nicht sehr lange, aber bis morgen werden wir wohl noch unsere Ruhe haben. Was meint ihr, bauen wir beim nächsten mal einen 'Audiowurm' mit ein?“ Dieser Vorschlag traf bei den anderen auf uneingeschränkte Zustimmung.  
Wir diskutierten noch ein wenig weiter, und eine knappe Stunde später, nach der nächsten 'Werbepause', legten wir uns auch schon schlafen. Schließlich würden wir ja diese Nacht kaum unsere Ruhe haben...  
Eine weitere Stunde später begann die Werbung, ganz pünktlich.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später hatte ich ein Kissen im Gesicht, geworfen von Mel, und diese grummelte: „Ehrlich jetzt?!“  
Ich erwiderte daraufhin bloß: „Du kannst ja gleich weiter schlafen, also reg' dich ab. Sobald rauskommt, dass wir dafür verantwortlich sind, haben wir jede Menge Ruhe... im Arrest.“ Mit diesn Worten warf ich das Kissen zurück, sie brauchte es schließlich noch, und drehte mich wieder um, um weiter Recharge zu halten.  
Abermals eine Stunde später wurden wir wieder geweckt. Mir machte es nichts aus, aber Mel...  
„Ihr könnt mich mal!“, knurrte sie, sich völlig verschlafen anhörend. Nun, zumindest blieb das federgefüllte Wurfgeschoss diesmal aus...  
Am Morgen waren wir natürlich alle komplett verschlafen. Bei Mel war es eindeutig am Schlimmsten, aber sie war tatsächlich wach genug, um zu fordern: „Ich will heute Nacht Ohrenstöpsel!“  
Mithilfe eines guten Frühstücks hatten wir sie schließlich wieder so weit auf den Beinen, dass sie es sogar schaffte, Prowl ein wenig durcheinanderzubringen.  
Wir liefen auf dem Korridor gerade an ihm vorbei, als sie (besonders laut, dass er es auch auf jeden Fall mitbekam) überlegte: „Eigentlich ist das ja TV-Werbung...“ Der gewünschte Effekt trat innerhalb von einer knappen Sekunde ein: Erst sah man ihm an, dass er überlegte, dann fiel er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung um.  
Und Mel hatte sogar noch den Nerv, die Unschuldige zu spielen. „Was war daran jetzt unlogisch?“  
Ich erklärte ihr das nur zu gerne, um die Täuschung perfekt zu machen: „Na ja, TV-Werbung ohne Bild... Obwohl er da schon ein wenig überreagiert hat, das muss ich zugeben. Liegt wahrscheinlich wieder daran, dass er kein Recharge hatte, dann wird sein Taktikcomputer ja immer ein bisschen empfindlich...“ Woher ich das wusste? Diesen einen Fakt hatten wir in der Vergangenheit schon so oft ausgenutzt...  
Nun, es stelle sich heraus, dass es dieser vergleichsweise kleine Scherz war, der uns vier schlussendlich als die Urheber des Streiches identifizierte. Woraufhin der (inzwischen wieder wache) Prowl uns prompt in eine Arrestzelle steckte. Nur um dann kaum eine halbe Stunde später herauszufinden, dass nur wir das abstellen konnten, und er uns eingesperrt hatte, bevor wir es hatten abstellen können...  
*****Flashback Ende*****

Uns halb schlapp lachend saßen wir auf der Couch. Ja, das war wirklich ein perfekter Streich gewesen, nicht so wie der davor. Aber Mias Neugierde war noch nicht ganz besänftigt.  
„Und wie war Mel sonst so?“, wollte sie nun von uns wissen.  
„Oh, wie beschreibe ich sie denn am Besten...“ Ich zögerte kurz, dann begann ich: „Also, sie war ziemlich schlagfertig und eigensinnig, hat sehr gerne getanzt und gesungen, echt gut sogar, ist oft Risiken eingegangen...“ Hier musste ich kurz überlegen.  
Was Sides sofort dazu nutzte, einzuwerfen: „Vergiss' nicht, dass sie Parcour-runnerin war, eine ziemlich gute sogar! Und stolz war sie auch.“  
„Sie hatte echt Mut, ich bin ihr begegnet, als sie von einem 'Con verfolgt wurde, der Familie getötet hat. Den hat sie nicht bloß abgehängt, sondern ihn obendrein auch noch mit einer Eisenstange attackiert. Danach habe ich dann die anderen überzeugt, dass sie bei uns bleiben durfte.“  
Mias Augen wurden groß. „Wow... Und da hatte sie wirklich keine Angst?“  
„Na ja...“, erwiderte ich. „Zum Angst haben hat man da irgendwie erst mal keine Zeit, wenn man es überleben will. Insofern... Kann sein, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit einem 'Con Angst hatte, aber es ist besser, sich davon nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Und irgendwann gewöhnt man sich ja auch dran.“  
Ein leises Grummeln unterbrach mich. Sofort sahen wir alle zu Mia hin, die uns verlegen angrinste. „Na was denn, es ist schon Nachmittag!“ Das brachte uns alle wieder zum lachen, aber als wir uns auch wieder beruhigt hatten, waren wir uns sehr schnell einig, etwas zu essen. Zum Glück hatten Sunny und Sides genug da.  
Aus reiner Notwendigkeit heraus hatten Sunny, Sides und ich das Kochen inzwischen auch halbwegs gemeistert, aber Mia war trotzdem noch um einiges besser. Allerdings nicht gut genug, um zu verhindern, dass die Küche danach ein riesiges Schlachtfeld war. Lag aber wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass es so schön einfach war, Sunny mit allem, was Flecken hinterlassen konnte, zu ärgern...  
Nach dem Essen (und dem Aufräumen) machten wir auch noch ein kurze Tour durch die Umgebung, mit Sunny und Sides als Touristenführern. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, und bald war es Zeit für Sunny und Sides, wieder zu gehen. Sie mussten noch irgendwas für eine Ausstellung vorbereiten.  
„Sehen wir uns morgen?“, fragte ich kurz bevor sie außer Hörweite waren noch.  
„Keine Zeit.“, erklärte Sunny. „Aber Montag können wir wieder.“  
„Da haben wir Schule.“, warf Mia ein. „Aber danach ginge es.“  
„Um vier am Strand?“, schlug ich vor. „Wieder da, wo wir uns heute Vormittag getroffen haben?“ Der Vorschlag wurde von allen einstimmig angenommen, und so machten Mia und ich uns wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Appartement, zu Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank nochmal an meine beste Freundin Izy99 für die Streich-Idee, und dafür, dass ich mir Mel mal ausleihen durfte. Vielleicht wird das ja sogar mehr als nur ein Gastauftritt...
> 
> Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen.  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	8. Ruhe? Nicht mit uns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was als ganz normaler Schultag beginnt, endet anders als geplant...  
> Moment! Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Mein zweites Update heute!  
> Viel Spaß!

Das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. Am Sonntag hatten wir Optimus beim Ausliefern der Waren im Anhänger geholfen, und alles in allem war der Tag recht schnell vergangen. Ehe wir es uns versahen, war es Montag und unser Wecker klingelte um kurz vor sieben. Um acht würde der Unterricht an unserer neuen Schule beginnen, und zumindest am ersten Tag sollten wir schon pünktlich sein.

Zumindest hatten wir uns am Abend vorher schon vorbereitet, also konnten wir alles im Halbschlaf, beziehungsweise noch halb in Recharge, erledigen. Erst die frische, wenn auch sehr heiße Luft draußen weckte uns vollständig auf. Und prompt war Mia wieder völlig aufgeregt, schließlich war das für sie noch keine Routine.

„Meinst du, die sind da nett?“, wollte sie von mir wissen.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als in deiner alten Schule.“, erwiderte ich grinsend. „Es sei denn, wir haben so einen Verrückten in der Klasse, wie an meiner vorletzten...“ Ich sah sie verschwörerisch an.

„Jetzt nimmst du mich aber auf den Arm!“, rief Mia aus, aber sie klang eher amüsiert als sauer. „Bist du denn gar nicht aufgeregt?“ Das brachte mich dann doch zum Lachen.

„Ja, und nein.“, meinte ich, und erklärte auf ihren verwirrten Blick hin: „Ja, ich habe dich gerade veralbert, und nein, ich bin nicht aufgeregt. Es ist alles irgendwie Gewöhnungssache, weißt du?“ Daraufhin nickte Mia bloß noch.

Die Schule sah so ziemlich aus wie jede andere. Hinter dem offenen Tor auf dem Schulhof hatten sich schon einige Gruppen an Schülern angesammelt, obwohl es noch eine gute Viertelstunde zu früh war. Inzwischen konnte ich auf einen Blick erfassen, mit wem wir besser Kontakt vermeiden sollten, und wer ganz okay war. Das Vermeiden hatte verschiedene Gründe. Manche waren einfach nicht 'gut', und mit anderen würde ich sofort aneinandergeraten, manchmal sogar beides. Es ließ sich jedoch nie völlig vermeiden.

„Morgen sollten wir etwas später kommen.“, meinte ich zu Mia, als wir den Schulhof betraten. Wir zogen sofort neugierige Blicke auf uns, aber das machte mir inzwischen nichts mehr aus. Das war normal, man konnte uns schließlich ansehen, dass wir neu waren.

Wie auf's Stichwort allerdings gingen die Schultüren auf, und die Flut der Schüler zog uns mit nach drinnen. Darauf gefasst, und nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, schnappte ich mir einfach Mia beim Ärmel und bahnte mir einen Weg durch das Gedränge. Ich wusste bereits, wo unsere neue Klasse war, also konnte ich zielstrebig darauf zugehen.

„Es wird besser, wenn man wieder ein Teil davon ist.“, erklärte ich Mia, die sich inzwischen an meiner Hand festklammerte. Über den Lärm hinweg musste ich dafür fast schreien. Sie nickte wieder nur. Die Arme, das war wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, vor allem, da ihre Schule sehr viel kleiner gewesen war und sie obendrein den Weg nicht kannte.

Wir schafften es sogar, fünf Minuten vor Beginn des Unterrichts in unserer neuen Klasse zu sein. Genau ein Tisch war noch frei, und auf den steuerte ich jetzt zu.

„Tu einfach so, als wäre das ganz normal.“, flüsterte ich Mia zu. Die anderen, die bereits da waren, beachteten uns nicht einmal, wenn man von ein paar gewisperten Diskussionen einmal absah, aber das war normal.

Nach dem Klingeln achtete ich gar nicht mal so sehr auf den Lehrer, bis mich etwas aus meinen (abschweifenden) Gedanken riss.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits mitbekommen habt, haben wir zwei neue Schülerinnen in der Klasse. Wenn ihr dann einmal so nett wärt und euch vorstellen würdet...?“, kam es von besagtem Lehrer, der uns ermutigend nach vorn winkte. Mia und ich sahen uns an, dann folgten wir der Aufforderung.

Zu meiner Überraschung fing Mia an zu reden. „Hi! Ähm... ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht so genau, was ich jetzt sagen soll, aber...“ Na, so kamen wir doch nirgendwo hin!

„Lass' mich.“, unterbrach ich sie leise, und drehte mich dann zur Klasse. „Hi! Ich bin Nami Pax, und das ist meine Cousine Jade Mia. Wir werden nicht allzu lange hier bleiben können, leider. Für Mia ist das der erste Umzug gewesen, ich ziehe schon seit einer Ewigkeit ständig um.“ Das war so in etwa die kürzeste Vorstellung, die ich geben konnte. Und natürlich kamen sofort irgendwelche Fragen.

„Wieso ziehst du denn so oft um?“, war die erste.

„Warum zieht ihr zusammen um?“, die nächste.

Und so ging es erst einmal die nächsten paar Minuten weiter, während wir (Mia konnte inzwischen auch wieder) die Fragen so gut wie möglich beantworteten, ohne uns irgendwie zu verraten. Jetzt lohnte es sich, dass wir die ganze Tarngeschichte auf der Fahrt so oft durchgesprochen und geprobt hatten. Also warum hatten wir das wohl gemacht?

Ich war trotzdem schon ganz froh als das endlich wieder vorbei war. Die ersten paar mal war es ja noch lustig, aber danach...

Die ersten zwei Stunden hatten wir Mathe. Übersetzt heißt das soviel wie: Ich musste echt an mich halten, um weder die ganzen Fehler zu verbessern, die der Lehrer machte, noch einfach einzuschlafen. Ich mühte mich auch gar nicht erst damit ab, so zu tun, als würde ich Notizen machen. Meine Antworten waren, wenn ich mal gefragt wurde, sowieso korrekt, wenn auch meist ziemlich frech. Schließlich wollte ich auch meinen Spaß haben.

Die nächste Stunde war Englisch. Auch nicht viel besser also. Obwohl Mia da zumindest gut genug war, dass wir zwischendurch reden konnten.

Danach konnte ich es tatsächlich nicht erwarten, bis die Pause vorbei war. Der Grund: wir hatten Sport. Zwar bloß Gymnastik, aber das war wenigstens etwas, an dem ich mal Spaß haben konnte, und nichts, wofür ich allerhöchstens mal ins Internet musste.

Als die Sportlehrerin zur Aufwärmung rief, stellte ich mich zu Mia und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich zeig mal gleich was, da werden die Augen machen, sag ich dir.“ Grinsend nahm ich meine übliche Aufwärmungs-Anfangsposition ein, stabiler Stand, Hände (noch) locker an den Seiten herabhängend.

„Was wird das?“, wollte Mia wissen, leicht nervös. „Du weißt, dass du nicht zeigen darfst, wer du bist, oder?“ Sie wisperte die Frage so leise, dass selbst meine Audios Schwierigkeiten hatten, sie zu verstehen.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht über das menschenmögliche.“, erwiderte ich, und ein entspanntes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Diese Bewegungen, sie waren immer gleich, normal... sicher. Durch äonenlange Übung flüssig und stabil glitt ich durch die ersten paar Positionen. So wärmte ich mich auch immer vor dem Training auf, daher die Vertrautheit damit. Ich hatte meine Optiken zwar noch offen, sah aber kaum etwas. So schön beruhigend... Ohne es wirklich bewusst zu merken, wurde ich schneller.

Erst ein, fast geflüstertes, „Wow...“ von einer meiner Mitschülerinnen ließ mich mitten in der Bewegung erstarren und wieder auf die anderen fokussieren. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden der Reorientierung löste ich mich vollständig aus meiner momentanen Position.

„Ich trainiere schon recht lange Kampfsport.“, beantwortete ich die noch unausgesprochene Frage, von der ich wusste, dass mindestens einer sie hatte stellen wollen. Bevor ich allerdings noch weiter erklären konnte, forderte uns die Sportlehrerin auf, uns wieder gleichmäßig au den Matten zu verteilen, was auch gut war, weil sonst irgendjemandem unweigerlich eine Ungereimtheit in meiner Geschichte aufgefallen wäre. Und das galt es wenn möglich zu vermeiden, ich wollte ja schließlich nicht schon wieder umziehen müssen.

Leider schien ich aber überschätzt zu haben, wie viel Spaß ich haben würde. Es war nämlich anscheinend die erste Gymnastik-Stunde des Halbjahres, weshalb nur viel zu leichte Anfänger-Übungen drankamen...

Ein Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen riss mich aus meiner Langeweile.

„He, 'Ria, pass' doch zumindest hier mal auf! Ich habe schon zwei Fragen, die eigentlich an dich gerichtet waren, beantworten müssen.“ Mia klang verständlicherweise ganz schön angenervt.

„Sorry.“, grinste ich, nicht im Mindesten verlegen. „Das ist bloß alles so langweilig und einfach!“ In der momentanen Stille allerdings hörte man diesen Satz viel deutlicher, als ich es eigentlich gewollt hatte...

„Wenn Sie die momentanen Übungen anscheinend so 'langweilig und einfach' finden, wird es wohl auch keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, der Klasse Ihren momentanen Leistungsstand vorzuführen, nicht wahr?“, schaltete sich die Lehrerin in das Thema ein. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die Lehrer die Schüler und Schülerinnen der oberen Klassen an dieser Schule siezten, aber das war im Moment auch nicht so wichtig.

„Aber gerne doch.“, erwiderte ich strahlend. Endlich mal ein wenig Action! Noch mehr von diesen viel zu leichten Übungen, und ich wäre tatsächlich in Recharge gefallen! Und das mitten im Unterricht... Nicht, dass mir das nicht schon mal passiert wäre, aber besser nicht am ersten Tag. Da kam mir diese Aufforderung gerade recht.

„Macht mal ein bisschen Platz!“, rief ich den anderen zu und ging in die Mitte der Turnhalle. Das würde interessant werden! Wie bei den Aufwärmübungen musste ich mich aber auch hier ganz schön zurückhalten, und nur so viel zeigen, wie auch ein Mensch (mit dem richtigen Training) schaffen konnte. Es lag trotzdem ziemlich weit über dem momentanen Niveau der Klasse.

Der Rest der drei Stunden Sport verging dann sogar recht schnell, vor allem, da mir die Sportlehrerin erlaubte, zwischendurch auch ein paar meiner eigenen Übungen zu machen, solange ich die anderen nicht damit störte. Ehrlich, das einzig Störende hier waren die giftigen Blicke, die mir ein paar meiner Mitschülerinnen zuwarfen! Die waren wohl neidisch...

Trotz der Tatsache, dass es danach um einiges mehr Spaß machte, war ich dann doch froh, als der Unterricht für diesen Tag vorbei war. Während der letzten Viertelstunde waren tatsächlich meine Kühlsysteme angesprungen, was nur teilweise den steigenden Temperaturen zuzuschreiben war. Ich war ja auch nicht immun gegenüber Anstrengung.

Als wir das Schulgelände verließen, fragte Mia: „Meinst du, Optimus hat was dagegen, wenn wir den Nachmittag am Strand verbringen? Wir haben ja keine Hausaufgaben.“

„Ne, das geht schon, vor allem bei den Temperaturen. Wollten wir uns nicht heute sowieso mit Sunny und Sides treffen?“, erwiderte ich, griff in meine Tasche und angelte eine noch fast volle Flasche Wasser heraus. Der Vorteil an Subspace: Darin blieb das Wasser zumindest schön kühl! Ich hielt sie ihr hin und ergänzte: „Hier, willst du? Ist ziemlich heiß heute.“

„Klar, danke!“, antwortete sie und schnappte mir die Wasserflasche aus der Hand. Ich ließ sie erst einmal in Ruhe trinken und wartete darauf, dass sie fertig wurde. Nach ungefähr der halben Flasche meinte sie dann: „Müssen wir eigentlich noch mal zum Appartement, oder können wir gleich zum Strand?“

„Ist so ziemlich egal, denke ich. Ich kann einfach so über's Handy Bescheid sagen, dann müssen wir keinen Umweg machen.“, erklärte ich ihr, zückte besagtes Handy, und schickte eine Textnachricht ab: 'Sind noch am Strand. BhA! (*)'

Danach wählte ich die Nummer, die ich von Sunny und Sides bekommen hatte. Während des Wahltons erklärte ich Mia schnell: „Ich sag' jetzt noch kurz Sunny und Sides, wo wir uns treffen.“

Dann hörte ich auch schon Sides' Stimme: „Hallo?“

„Hey, Sides!“, erwiderte ich. „Ich bin's. Wollte nur kurz fragen, ob ihr Zeit habt, euch mit Mia und mir am Strand zu treffen, in zehn Minuten?“

„Geht klar.“, kam die sofortige Antwort. „Da, wo wir uns das letzte Mal auch getroffen haben?“

„Genau da. Bis gleich!“

„Bis gleich!“ Nach seiner Antwort legte ich auch schon direkt auf. Man wusste ja nie, wer möglicherweise auch noch mithörte, da war es besser, vorsichtig zu sein.

Wir schafften die Strecke in knapp unter zehn Minuten, und wurden von den beiden auch schon erwartet. Zum Glück war der Strand inzwischen auch frei von toten Krabben, denn wir wollten eins auf jeden Fall: Schwimmen gehen. Tote Krabben wären da eher ein Hindernis gewesen.

„Hey, hallo!“, rief ich Sunny und Sides schon von weitem zu. „Hier drüben sind wir!“ Ihr Lachen daraufhin konnte man wohl noch über den halben Strand hören, aber das machte uns nichts aus. Wir waren am Strand, es war heiß, wir hatten frei, konnten Schwimmen gehen...

Bis dahin kamen wir allerdings nicht mehr. In meinem CPU schrillte plötzlich ein Alarm los, und ich konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden fallen lassen. Aus Reflex riss ich auch Mia mit mir, was gut war, denn kaum einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zischte etwas über unsere Köpfe hinweg und bohrte sich ein paar Meter weiter in einen Strandkorb. Ein Projektil.

„Fraggit all to the pit and back!“, fluchte ich leise, während ich Mia hinter mir her über den Boden und hinter einen Strandkorb aus der Schussbahn zog. „Nicht jetzt! Nicht schon wieder!“

„Ria, was ist hier los?“, wollte Mia wissen, ein Zittern in der Stimme.

„Man hat uns gefunden.“, erklärte ich, bemüht ruhig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y74UPiaK7u0 Das ist der Song, der mich bei dieser Story noch immer aus den schlimmsten Krea-tiefs rausholen konnte. Als ich das erste Kappi hochgeladen habe, war ich echt nervös und aufgeregt, und habe dabei den Song gesuchtet... Was dabei herauskam, ist, dass besagter Song für mich jetzt untrennbar mit der Story verbunden ist, auch wenn es manchmal nicht passt...
> 
> (*) BhA = Abkürzung für 'Bis heute Abend'
> 
> Und schon wieder ein Kappi zu Ende!  
> R'n'R bitte!  
> GLG,  
> Naria


	9. Jäger und Gejagte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf der Flucht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Die zwei Kapitel, die ich jetzt hochlade, werden wahrscheinlich erst mal die letzten sein, denn ich bereite mich auf meine theoretische Fahrprüfung vor...  
> Viel Spaß!

„Man hat uns gefunden.“, erklärte ich, bemüht ruhig.  
„Das sind... die von KSI?!“, quietschte Mia, woraufhin ich ihr prompt den Mund zuhielt. Das war zu laut gewesen!  
„Pst!“, zischte ich leise. „Es ist besser, wenn sie uns nicht hören.“ Daraufhin kam von ihr etwas, das sich selbst durch meine Hand hindurch noch wie ein „Sorry.“ anhörte. Nun, das musste genügen, entschied ich, und nahm meine Hand wieder weg. Schließlich brauchte ich beide Hände. Inzwischen halbwegs ruhig, zog ich eine meiner zwei kleinen Schusswaffen aus dem Subspace und entsicherte sie. Meine Schwerter kamen fast ohne mein Zutun an meinem Gürtel hervor. Eins nach dem anderen kamen jetzt auch meine Battle-Protokolle online. Der Übergang war mir schon längst vertraut und daher beruhigend. Mein Sichtfeld wurde noch eine Stufe schärfer und klarer, mein HUD füllte sich am Rand mit Informationen, die nützlich sein könnten, und jedwede Emotion wurde abgeschwächt.  
„Ria?“, flüsterte Mia plötzlich besorgt und riss mich aus meinen Vorbereitungen. Erst da fiel mir ein, dass sie mich noch nie so gesehen hatte, völlig im 'Kampfmodus', wie es einer der Soldaten von NEST mal genannt hatte.  
„Keine Angst.“, erwiderte ich leise. „Das ist normal.“ Dann wechselte ich das Thema. „Was auch immer passiert, sobald ich kämpfe und diese Leute ablenke, kriechst du unter diesen Strandkorb und regst dich nicht, bis ich oder einer der Zwillinge dich holen kommt, verstanden? Hier bist du für den Moment sicher.“ Sie nickte, und ich seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid.“, ergänzte ich sanft, dann erhob ich mich. Es würde funktionieren. Hier würde sie sicher sein. Unter dem Strandkorb war ein kleiner Hohlraum, gerade groß genug für sie, abgeschirmt vor Blicken.  
Als ich über den Strandkorb spähte, fing ich einen Blick von Sunny auf, der sich zusammen mit Sides hinter einer niedrigen Mauer verschanzt hatte. Einen Moment riskierte ich es, meinen Comm.--Link zu benutzen. 'Simultan-Attacke in drei, zwei, eins...'  
Dann brach die buchstäbliche Hölle los. Ausschalten, nicht töten. Das war das wichtigste. Selbst jetzt konnte ich mich noch nicht dazu bringen, Menschen zu töten. Und genau das war es, was es so schwierig machte. Ich musste mich die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle halten.  
Der eigentliche Kampf ist verschwommen in meiner Erinnerung, so wie immer.  
Der erste wirklich klare Moment war, als ich mich ganz kurz umdrehte um nach Mia zu sehen. Und sah, wie sie aufstand, und... auf die Hochhäuser zu rannte, weg vom Strand, weg von der Sicherheit ihres Verstecks.  
Bevor ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen konnte, drehte ich mich vollständig um und lief ihr hinterher. „Mia, warte!“  
Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnerte, war ein scharfer Schmerz in der Seite. Eine Schusswunde. Nicht lebensgefährlich, nicht im Mindesten, aber ich wurde deutlich langsamer. Sunny und Sides brauchten kaum eine Sekunde, um mich einzuholen. Gemeinsam rannten wir durch das Straßenlabyrinth. Hier waren wir erstmal sicher.  
'Ihr sucht Mia. Ich hole Optimus. Treffen in 0020.' Mein Ton über Comm. ließ keinen Protest zu. Nachdem ich ihnen die Koordinaten des Treffpunktes gesendet hatte, trennten wir uns. Wegen der Koordinaten machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich hatte ihnen die längere Version geschickt, die nur in unserem GWPS überhaupt Sinn machte. Bis jemand, der die Nachricht abgefangen hatte, sie entziffert hatte, waren wir schon längst weg.  
Ich nutzte nicht den Fahrstuhl, der war zu langsam, sondern rannte die Treppen hinauf, die Waffe in der einen Hand, die andere auf die Wunde in meiner Seite gepresst. Energon leckte zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, zwar nur langsam, aber stetig. Meine Selbstreparatur-Systeme würden noch etwas brauchen, um die Wunde zu schließen. Bis dahin musste ich meine Energon-Level im Blick behalten.  
Als ich zur Tür hereinplatzte, saß Optimus gerade am Küchentisch. Er sprang sofort auf, als er mich sah und fragte besorgt: „Naria! Was ist passiert?“ Ich hatte ihn wohl ziemlich erschreckt, was kein Wunder war, schließlich hatten wir gedacht, so kurz nach einem weiteren Umzug erstmal in Sicherheit zu sein, und jetzt das. Wahrscheinlich sah ich auch gerade nicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung... Zerrissenes Top, Schwerter am Gürtel, entsicherte Waffe in der Hand, energonverschmierte Hand, Wunde an der Seite, wilder Blick... Okay, ich sah definitiv nicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
„Sie haben uns gefunden. Sunny und Sides bringen Mia zum Treffpunkt.“ Mehr Erklärung brauchte es nicht. Ich ließ zu, dass er zuerst meine Wunde verband, dann packten wir hastig und in völliger Stille unsere Sachen zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg. Wir waren in sowas schon so routiniert, dass wir keine Worte brauchten. War auch besser so, dann konnte uns niemand belauschen.  
Ebenso stumm machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Wir hatten ihn schon ausgewählt gehabt, bevor wir die Stadt erreicht hatten, so wie immer. Das war um einiges einfacher und sicherer. Sunny und Sides waren schon da, warteten auf uns. Optimus parkte direkt neben ihnen, und ich konnte durch Sides' Fenster eine sehr verängstigte Mia erkennen.  
Ich sah mich noch einmal um, dann stieg ich aus.  
Von diesem Punkt an wurden meine Erinnerungen irgendwie lückenhaft. Nur Fetzen der nächsten paar Tage blieben mir im Gedächtnis...

Schüsse.  
Ein Hinterhalt! Sie hatten uns aufgelauert!  
Reifen quietschten, als Sunny und Sides davonrasten. Ich sah, wie Optimus seine Tür wieder öffnete, und ergriff die Chance. Nicht sonderlich vorsichtig, dafür aber schnell, hob ich Mia, die aufquietschte, einfach hoch und schleuderte sie aus der Schussbahn, in die Fahrerkabine. Erst dann sprang ich auch hinein.  
„Fahr!“, schrie ich, aber wir waren schon an der nächsten Kurve.  
Ein Schuss ließ das linke Fenster zersplittern, und ich hörte Mia aufschreien. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, packte ich sie und drückte sie nach unten.  
„Bleib unten.“, zischte ich, erhob mich und erwiderte die Schüsse...

Das charakteristische Geräusch eines schweren Geschosses war unsere einzige Warnung. Kaum eine Sekunde später ging der Asphalt vor uns in Flammen auf. Optimus konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen.  
Beim nächsten Schuss allerdings hatten wir nicht so viel Glück. Die Explosion riss ein Loch in die linke Tür, und die (verdammt große) Patronenhülse gelangte ins innere.  
„Optimus! Ist alles in Ordnung?“, schrie ich auf und kletterte über die Sitze nach vorne.  
„Es ist nichts.“, kam die Antwort, aber er konnte mich nicht überzeugen. Ich sah ja, dass er Energon verlor! Von wegen, 'nichts'!  
„Mia, ich brauche das Medkit!“, rief ich ihr zu. Sie hatte sich inzwischen hinten verkrochen, wo sie besser geschützt war, und war daher näher an den Taschen dran als ich. Im nächsten Moment kam besagtes Medkit in meinen Schoß geflogen. „Danke!“, rief ich nach hinten und wandte mich dann der Wunde zu.  
Zwar wusste ich, wie man Energonleitungen versiegelte, sie wieder verband und lokale Betäubungsmittel einsetzte, aber so ein großes Loch überstieg dann doch meine Fähigkeiten...  
„Okay, eins nach dem anderen...“, murmelte ich zu mir selbst, nahm eine Spritze mit einem leichten, lokalen Betäubungsmittel und injizierte es in eine unverletzte Leitung. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mir das leise erleichterte Aufatmen, als das Mittel zu wirken begann, wirklich nur eingebildet hatte, oder doch nicht.  
Aber das war erst mal nicht wichtig. Während ich an der Wunde arbeitete, traf uns zum Glück kein Schuss mehr, egal von welchem Kaliber. Trotzdem verlor Optimus recht viel Energon, obwohl ich so schnell arbeitete wie ich nur konnte.  
Schlussendlich nutzte ich es aus, dass er etwas abgelenkt war, und injizierte einen Teil unseres Energons in seine Leitungen. Die Stelle war immer noch taub, deshalb spürte er es auch nicht. Ich konnte immer noch aufs Energon verzichten, aber er konnte im Altmode natürlich nichts anderes zu sich nehmen...

Es war Nacht.  
Wir hatten unsere Verfolger für den Moment endlich abschütteln können. Allerdings hatten wir nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo wir waren. Die Verbindung zum GWPS war durch einige kleinere Treffer, die Optimus und ich beide erlitten hatten, leider gekappt worden. Aber es war noch etwas wichtigeres, das uns nach einem Platz zum Anhalten suchen ließ, hier, mitten im Nirgendwo: Unser Energon war fast alle, und Mia und ich waren inzwischen beide ziemlich hungrig.  
Dann, endlich, die Lichter einer Tankstelle. Wer sie zuerst gesehen hatte, wusste ich nicht, und es war auch gar nicht wichtig. Eine Tankstelle bedeutete nicht nur Essen, sondern auch Kraftstoff für die spätere Umwandlung in Energon. Nur leider dauerte das eine Weile...  
Zumindest war Mia diesmal nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen. Oder sie hatte es schon hinter sich, und wir hatten es ganz einfach nicht gemerkt.  
Erst beim Näherkommen zeigte sich, dass die Tankstelle geschlossen hatte. In Sekundenbruchteilen traf ich eine Entscheidung.  
„Ich gehe rein und lasse dann einfach genug Geld da. Die Kameras sind einfach zu hacken.“, erklärte ich meinen Plan. Zu meiner Überraschung sagte Optimus nichts dagegen. Er war wohl einfach auch viel zu müde.  
Kaum, dass er angehalten hatte, sprang ich heraus. Noch im Laufen deaktivierte ich über ein Störsignal die Kameras. Das war sogar noch einfacher, als sie zu hacken. Die Tür hatte nur ein ganz einfaches Vorhängeschloss an einem Gitter. Mit einem Stück Draht und ein paar Sekunden Zeit hatte ich es geknackt, ohne irgendwelche Hinweise zu hinterlassen. Schließlich hatte ich ja keine Fingerabdrücke, die sich auf irgendeine den Menschen bekannte Weise nachweisen ließen. Oder Hautzellen.  
Drinnen begann ich sofort, das wichtigste zusammenzusammeln. Hauptsächlich Wasserflaschen und Konserven. Dazu noch Brot und mehrere sehr energiereiche (gehaltvolle) Nahrungsmittel. Die waren größtenteils für mich. Je mehr Energie, desto besser.  
Alles in allem brauche ich nur ungefähr drei bis vier Minuten, samt zahlen und abschließen.  
Als ich wieder draußen war, sah ich Mia Benzinkanister einladen. 'Gut', dachte ich mir, 'so wird es schneller gehen.'  
Anscheinend war es aber doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Gerade als ich den halben Weg bis zu ihr gelaufen war, hörte ich einen Schuss. Im nächsten Moment brach sie zusammen.  
„Mia!“, schrie ich, rannte das letzte Stück, hob sie an und kletterte mit ihr in die relative Sicherheit der Fahrerkabine. Schon bevor er die Tür ganz geschlossen hatte, fuhr Optimus los. Nur eines war seltsam: Es kamen keine weiteren Schüsse mehr.  
Besorgt checkte ich Mias Puls und ihre Atmung. Beides war beinahe nonexistent. Aber ein Scan ergab auch keine wirklichen Verletzungen, nur einen winzigen, blutenden Punkt am Hals, noch nicht mal ein Pflaster wert. Erst da erinnerte ich mich. Ich hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Ein spezielles, sehr starkes, aber glücklicherweise harmloses Betäubungsmittel. Es hielt bis zu mehreren Tagen an, indem es den Stoffwechsel ebenfalls verlangsamte. Mia würde es gut vertragen, aber ich würde bald irgendwie eine Infusionsnadel setzen müssen. Schließlich brauchte sie Wasser, am besten mit einem winzigen bisschen Salz...

Es war heiß gewesen. Heiß und sonnig.  
Inzwischen aber dämmerte es, und wir wagten es, das erste Mal nach der Tankstelle wieder zu stoppen. Hätte ich allerdings gewusst, wieso Optimus anhalten wollte, ich hätte wohl versucht, es ihm auszureden.  
So konnte ich jedoch nur tatenlos zusehen, wie er einen Scan initialisierte. Und nicht etwa irgendeinen Scan, nein, es musste ja ein neuer Altmode sein! Oder eher ein alter, der gescannte Truck sah nämlich aus, als stünde er kurz vor der Verschrottung.  
„Optimus, nein!“, rief ich erschrocken. „Das ist...“ Im nächsten Moment spürte ich die Veränderungen. „...zu riskant.“, beendete ich resigniert meinen Satz und ergänzte dann: „Du hast nicht mehr genug Energie dafür! Unser Energon ist doch alle.“  
„Ein neuer Altmode... ist ein Schutz... Sie...“, erwiderte er, und ich konnte hören, wie er sich gegen die Notfallprogramme wehrte, die ihn in Stasis schicken wollten. „Sie werden...“, begann er noch einmal, aber er war so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Das nächste, was ich hörte, war das charakteristische Surren der aktivierenden Stasis.  
„Optimus?“, fragte ich leise, unsicher. Doch als Antwort bekam ich nur Stille...

Die Erinnerung daran, wie ich es geschafft hatte, Optimus in das Gebäude zu schieben und abzudecken, ist zu verschwommen, um irgendeinen Sinn zu machen.  
Inzwischen begann sogar mein Blickfeld immer mal wieder zu verschwimmen, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ich Energon brauchte. Nur hatten wir gerade eben keins. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich noch hatte: Die Reste des Essens von der Tankstelle. Zwar hatte ich schon fast alles aufgegessen, schließlich benötigte ich sehr viel Energie, aber ein bisschen war noch übrig.  
Mit inzwischen leicht unkoordinierten Bewegungen hob ich die Plane an, mit der ich Optimus abgedeckt hatte, öffnete die Tür, schloss sie hinter mir und kroch dann langsam zu den Vorräten, oder eher zu dem, was noch übrig war.  
Doch kaum hatte ich begonnen zu kriechen, blockierte eine Stasiswarnung mein Blickfeld. Ich ignorierte sie, solange es eben ging, aber als ich gerade nach den Vorräten griff, war es zu spät.  
Das letzte, was ich noch bewusst tat, war, eine Nachricht and die anderen Autobots zu schicken, und sie über das zu informieren, was passiert war. Dann ließ ich zu, dass mich die Dunkelheit der Stasis umhüllte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für die, die es noch nicht herausgefunden haben: Das hier ist offiziell das letzte Kapitel, bevor die Handlung des Films beginnt, wenn auch recht abgeändert an manchen Stellen. Das nächste Kapitel beginnt den Film, vielleicht sogar mal aus einem anderen POV...
> 
> Bis gleich!


	10. Wo bin ich hier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Notfall-Stasis wacht Naria an einem ihr fremden Ort auf...

*****Allgemein POV*****

„Hilf mir hier mal, Tessa, die Tür klemmt.“, kam es von dem braunhaarigen Mann, der gerade an besagter Tür zerrte.  
„Schon gut, ich komme ja.“, erwiderte Tessa und kletterte neben ihren Vater auf die Plattform, auf der der Truck stand. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso du diesen Schrotthaufen unbedingt kaufen musstest...“ Mit diesen Worten begann sie ebenfalls, an der stark ramponierten Tür zu ziehen, welche unter der doppelten Belastung tatsächlich abrupt aufriss.  
Tessa und ihr Vater wurden von der plötzlichen Bewegung der Tür überrascht, und fielen zu Boden. Und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum war die Tür vollständig geöffnet, rollten riesige Metallzylinder zu Boden, Patronenhülsen...  
„Was ist denn mit...“, begann Cade, während er sich aufrappelte und vorsichtig ins Innere des Trucks spähte. Im nächsten Moment brach er ab und zuckte zurück, erschrocken. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, er musste sich irgendwo den Kopf angestoßen haben, als er gefallen war. Anders ließ sich das nun wirklich nicht erklären...  
Tessa war derweil auch aufgestanden und riskierte ebenfalls einen Blick in das Innere. Zuerst konnte sie aufgrund des Zwielichts, das im Schuppen herrschte, nicht viel erkennen, aber als sie dann etwas sah, verschlug es ihr für einen kurzen Augenblick die Sprache.  
„Was... Wie...“ Sie wandte sich an ihren Vater und deutete in den Truck. „Hast du davon gewusst?“, fragte sie, völlig geschockt. „Wusstest du, dass da Leichen drinliegen?!“  
Verständlicherweise hielt sie Mia und Naria, denn keine anderen hatte sie gerade gesehen, für tot. Schließlich schlief niemand so lange, und vor allem so tief.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich Cade an die vermeintlichen 'Leichen' herantraute, und es ihm gelang, sie aus dem Truck zu holen, da sich Tessa weiterhin weigerte, in ihre Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn, sie zu berühren. Das war der Moment, in dem ihm etwas auffiel: Nicht nur hatte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen einen schwachen Puls und atmete, auch das andere war am Leben. Beide waren eindeutig warm.  
„Bereite die Gästezimmer vor, Tessa!“, rief Cade ihr zu. Sie hatte sich in einen anderen Teil des Schuppens zurückgezogen. „Sie leben noch!“ Keiner von beiden achtete zunächst auf die 'Tattoos', die Narias Körper zierten. Erst einmal war es wichtiger, die beiden ins Haus zu bringen.

*****Naria POV*****

Notfall-Solarenergie-System aktiviert...  
Energielevel: 3%...  
12%...  
20%...  
25%...  
47%...  
50%  
Energielevel ausreichend  
Systemcheck wird durchgeführt...  
Alle Systeme optimal  
Notfall-Stasis wird beendet...

„Oooohhhh...“  
Dieses Geräusch war das erste, das ich zustande brachte. Nach der Stasis waren meine Systeme immer noch viel zu langsam. Und wenn ich mal darüber nachdachte, welche Art von Energie ich momentan in mir hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Solarenergie. Als Ergänzung perfekt, aber für sich allein genommen viel zu wenig.  
Im nächsten Moment hörte ich, wie sich neben mir etwas, oder eher jemand, bewegte. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte ich mich aufgerichtet, eines meiner Schwerter gezogen, und es der Person an den Hals gehalten. Zwar war alles um mich herum noch etwas verschwommen, aber ich konnte mich ganz auf meine Reflexe verlassen.  
Als sich mein Sichtfeld endlich wieder normalisiert hatte, sah ich vor mir das Gesicht eines, sehr verschreckten, blonden Teenagers, wahrscheinlich schon etwas älter als sechzehn. Sie sah harmlos aus, aber ich konnte nicht wissen, ob sie es auch war, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ein kurzer Scan zeigte zumindest keine unserer Verfolger. Gut.  
Ich sah mich kurz um, vorsichtig. Anscheinend war ich in einem ganz normalen, wenn auch recht kleinen Zimmer, ein Bett (auf dem ich immer noch hockte), ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Schrank. Mehr nicht.  
Immer noch leicht misstrauisch drehte ich mich wieder zu der Teenagerin um und fragte: „Wo bin ich hier?“ Als sie nicht antwortete, legte ich etwas mehr Dringlichkeit in meine Stimme und presste gleichzeitig mein Schwert etwas fester gegen ihren Hals. (Keine Sorge, ich wusste genau, wie viel Druck ich ausüben konnte, ohne sie zu verletzen...) „Ich frage noch ein mal: Wo bin ich hier?“  
„Bei mir zu hause.“, kam die verschreckte Antwort. Nun, aber sonderlich hilfreich war das nicht. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt aber, dass sie halbwegs ungefährlich war. Dieses Erschrecken, als ich meine Klinge fester an ihren Hals gepresst hatte, so etwas konnte niemand fälschen. Sie hatte keinerlei Kampferfahrung.  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich mein Schwert sinken. „Und wo genau ist das?“ Mein GWPS würde ich erst neu starten müssen, also musste ich erst mal sie fragen.  
„...Texas.“ Sie zögerte, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, was genau ich denn jetzt von ihr wollte. Tja, sie hatte es auf den Punkt getroffen.  
„Na bitte, geht doch!“, erklärte ich, schon wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht, und ließ mein Schwert wieder im Subspace verschwinden. Ich stand auf, und erst dann fiel mir ein, dass ich Mia und Optimus völlig vergessen hatte! Wie mir das passieren konnte, war mir nun wirklich ein Rätsel. „Wo hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte ich leise, das Grinsen verschwunden. „Und... war eventuell noch jemand anderes bei mir? Ein anderes Mädchen, dunkelhäutig, etwa so alt wie ich?“ Und da waren sie wieder, die Sorgen...  
„Ja.“, kam die, jetzt schon weniger zögerliche, Antwort. „Sie ist nebenan. … Wer bist du?“  
„Ich heiße Nami.“, erwiderte ich automatisch. Ich konnte sie nicht einweihen, nicht jetzt schon. Vor allem nicht jetzt. „Und du?“  
„Tessa. Tessa Yeager.“  
Als sie es nicht weiter ausführte, ging ich zur Tür, drehte mich dann aber noch mal um und fragte: „Rechts oder links?“  
„Links.“ Tessa klang ein wenig, nun ja, als sei sie unter Schock. Was wohl auch so ziemlich der Wahrheit entsprach...  
Im Nebenraum konnte ich schon von der Tür aus sehen, dass das Betäubungsmittel langsam an Wirkung zu verlieren begann. Als ich mich dann auf die Bettkante setzte und ihren Puls fühlte, wurde das nur bestätigt. In spätestens ein paar Stunden würde sie wieder auf den Beinen sein. Bloß noch ein bisschen müde, sonst nichts.  
Ich hörte Tessa den Raum betreten, und fragte ohne mich umzudrehen: „Wir wurden in einem Truck gefunden, ja? Weißt du, wo dieser Truck jetzt ist?“ Es kostete mich meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, meine Sorge nicht durchscheinen zu lassen. Ich konnte bloß hoffen, dass es Optimus gut ging.  
„Ja, im Schuppen.“ Kaum dass Tessa mir geantwortet hatte, war ich auch schon wieder aufgestanden und zur Tür hinaus. Eine Treppe und die Haustür später konnte ich den 'Schuppen' auch sehen. Obwohl ich es ja eher als eine 'Scheune' bezeichnet hätte. Egal, jedem das seine. Hauptsache, Optimus war hier.  
Ich stürmte durch das Tor...  
nur um im nächsten Moment erschrocken stehen zu bleiben. Da hing ein Mann unter Optimus' Motorhaube! Da hing. Ein Mann. Unter Optimus' Motorhaube!  
„He, sie!“, rief ich, als ich mich halbwegs von dem Schrecken erholt hatte. „Was soll das?! Weg da, sofort!“ Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Der Typ hatte vielleicht Nerven! Einfach so an Optimus herumzubasteln, ohne seine (oder meine, ich war ja schließlich gerade als Einzige wach) Erlaubnis! Sowas von dreist!  
Der Mann schoss hoch, stieß sich prompt den Kopf an der Motorhaube und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Sofort war ich bei Optimus, der immer noch in Stasis zu sein schien, und schloss sanft die Motorhaube. Dann wandte ich mich wieder dem Mann zu, der mich inzwischen entgeistert anstarrte.  
„Sag' mal, hast du sie noch alle?! Einfach an ihm herumzuschrauben! Was wolltest du eigentlich versuchen, ihn auseinandernehmen?!“, schimpfte ich los. Schon allein der Gedanke machte mich sofort so wütend, dass ich alle Geheimhaltung aus dem figurativen Fenster schmiss. Ich verlor sogar für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über meine Optiken, die sofort begannen, die Farbe zu wechseln, von blau zu rot.  
„Ich habe den Truck ehrlich gekauft.“, erwiderte der Mann, defensiv. Und er hätte wohl kaum etwas schlimmeres sagen können...  
„Gekauft?!?!“, schrie ich auf. „GEKAUFT?!?! Er ist doch niemandes Eigentum, und schon gar nicht deines!“ Das war in etwa der Punkt, an dem mein Temperament komplett mit mir durchging. Zwar gelang es mir, im Bio Mode zu bleiben, aber ich glaube, zwischendurch schaffte ich es ein paar mal, ins Cybertronische abzudriften. Ungefähr ab der Hälfte verstand der Mann (dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht kannte, ich vermutete aber, er sei Tessas Vater), dass er es nur noch schlimmer machte, wenn er mich unterbrach. Und Tessa selbst war glücklicherweise schlau genug, gleich draußen zu bleiben. Zumindest schaffte ich es, nicht handgreiflich zu werden, was enorm schwierig war, ernsthaft.  
Erst nach einer guten Viertelstunde kühlte mein Temperament langsam wieder runter. Nur, war der Schaden da schon angerichtet. Der Mann hätte schon sehr dumm sein müssen, um jetzt noch nicht verstanden zu haben, wer, oder was, ich war. Und dumm war er definitiv nicht.  
Tessa, die inzwischen doch hereingekommen war, war es schließlich, die zuerst etwas sagte. „Du bist... eine dieser Roboter? Aber... wie ist das möglich?“ Sie klang nur ein ganz klein wenig verängstigt, eher verwirrt und neugierig.  
„Es gibt eine Menge, das ich euch nicht erklären kann. Eigentlich gehört das auch schon dazu.“ Ich seufzte. Jetzt, nachdem mein Temperamentsausbruch abgeklungen war, fühlte ich mich irgendwie müde. Solarenergie war nun einmal wirklich nicht das Beste...  
„Und er ist...“ Der Mann gestikulierte in Optimus' Richtung.  
„Ja, er auch.“, erklärte ich kurz angebunden. Dann sah ich mich suchend um. Das meiste, was in Optimus' Fahrerkabine gewesen war, lag hier draußen herum. Ich suchte allerdings etwas bestimmtes. Einige Zeit nachdem wir an der Tankstelle unsere Reserven aufgefüllt hatten, hatte ich nämlich unseren tragbaren Mini-Energonkonverter in Betrieb genommen. Inzwischen müsste das Energon auch fertig sein.  
Schließlich sah ich das Gerät auf einem Tisch stehen, und der leuchtende Punkt an der Seite zeigte an, dass das Energon fertig war und den Speicher voll ausfüllte. „Na also, gefunden!“, grinste ich, zog einen Mini-Würfel aus meinem Subspace und begann, ihn aufzufüllen. „Das würde ich übrigens nicht anfassen.“, meinte ich derweil über meine Schulter hinweg nach hinten. „Es ist unter anderem giftig.“ Dann, unter den erschrockenen Blicken der beiden, trank ich den gesamten Würfel auf einmal aus.  
Seelenruhig lief ich kurz darauf dann mit zwei weiteren gefüllten Würfeln zu Optimus, öffnete den Tankdeckel, und kippte das gesamte Energon hinein, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Er brauchte die Energie dringend, sowohl um aufzuwachen, als auch damit seine Selbstreparatursysteme wieder in Gang kamen.  
Mit einem knarrenden Surren (das leider nicht ganz so gesund klang), begannen seine Systeme, wieder hochzufahren. Und dann flackerten die Scheinwerfer auf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier war jetzt vorerst das letzte Kapitel. Vielleicht komme ich ja bald wieder dazu, hochzuladen, aber ich weiß es nicht.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.  
> Bis bald!  
> GLG,  
> Naria


	11. Lässt man uns denn gar keine Ruhe?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie der Titel schon sagt...  
> Naria wird langsam echt genervt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Nach langer Abwesenheit, hier mal endlich wieder ein Kapitel!

Und dann flackerten die Scheinwerfer auf...  
Einen Moment lang war ich total froh. Einen Moment. Und dann musste natürlich mal wieder alles schief gehen...  
Denn anstatt einfach im Altmode zu bleiben und ganz normal aufzuwachen, machte Optimus natürlich was? Er transformierte sich. Und dann auch noch nicht mal in den Biomode, nein, in den Botmode. Ich war mir halb dessen bewusst, dass sowohl Tessa als auch ihr Vater (dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht kannte...) je ein paar Schritte zurück stolperten, aber mein eigentlicher Fokus war auf Optimus, der, trotz seiner Verletzungen, ähnlich wie ich auf einen Kampf gefasst aufwachte, und sofort seine Waffensysteme aktivierte. In einer potenziell gefährlichen Situation natürlich nützlich, aber hier...  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Optimus!“, rief ich ihm zu, vorsichtshalber auf Cybertronisch, man konnte ja nie wissen. „Wir sind in Sicherheit. Mia und mir geht es gut, es ist alles ok.“ Es war schon deutlich sichtbar, wie sehr ihn das beruhigte. Er brauchte ungefähr noch eine Minute, um vollständig wach zu werden, was daran lag, dass er immer noch verletzt war.  
Kaum war er aber wach, fragte er mich sofort, wo wir denn seien, und was er verpasst hatte, woraufhin ich ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Situation lieferte (immer noch auf Cybertronisch), die damit endete, dass ich ihn bat: „Könntest du deine Waffensysteme wieder deaktivieren? Die Menschen, bei denen wir hier sind, wollen uns nicht verraten, soweit ich bisher weiß. Und außerdem bist du immer noch verletzt.“  
Er sah daraufhin zu Tessa und ihrem Vater. Erstere reagierte ziemlich gut, winkte ihm (schüchtern) zu. Mehr oder weniger zeigte sie damit an, dass sie keine Bedrohung darstellte. Damit hatte sich die Anspannung endlich auch gelöst. Und nachdem Optimus sich für die etwas... missglückte erste Begegnung entschuldigt hatte und Tessa und ihrem Vater (in ihrer Sprache) erklärt hatte, wie wir dort gelandet waren, wo sie uns gefunden hatten, war auch der letzte Rest Misstrauen verschwunden.  
Während Tessas Vater (der übrigens Cade hieß, wie ich dann doch noch herausgefunden hatte) mit Optimus ins Gespräch kam, wandte ich mich an Tessa: „Ich bin echt froh, dass der holprige Start jetzt vorbei ist.“  
„Ja...“, meinte sie, und es schien so, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, aber stattdessen zögerte sie einen Moment.  
„Komm' schon, was willst du wissen?“, forderte ich sie auf, amüsiert grinsend.  
„Wenn das da Optimus Prime ist...“, begann sie, und zögerte wieder. Erst nach ein paar auffordernden Gesten von mir redete sie weiter: „Wer bist dann du? Ich meine, du bist kein Mensch, und definitiv keiner von denen, vor denen immer noch gewarnt wird, wenn du mit ihm unterwegs bist.“  
Ich seufzte. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, das nicht schon wieder erklären zu müssen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte es auch gar nicht erklären. Und trotzdem, Tessa wusste ja sowieso schon von Optimus, und davon, dass ich kein Mensch war...  
„Ich bin eine Autobot, eine von den 'Guten', wenn man so will. Und nein, eigentlich heiße ich nicht Nami, es wäre aber trotzdem besser, wenn du mich weiterhin so nennen würdest. Mein Name ist Naria.“, erklärte ich ihr. Das war nun wirklich die absolute Kurzfassung. Irgendwann wurde es ja langweilig, immer die gleichen Details zu wiederholen...  
Die nächste Frage von Tessa riss mich allerdings recht unsanft aus meinen Gedanken: „Und deine Freundin? Ist sie auch...“ Weiter kam sie damit gar nicht, denn ich unterbrach sie.  
„Frag! Fragging scrap! Mia hab' ich ja total vergessen!“, rief ich aus, und rannte los, in Richtung Haus. Über die Schulter rief ich noch zu Optimus zurück: „Ich sehe mal nach Mia!“, dann war ich auch schon an der Haustür angekommen. Tessa hatte keine Chance gehabt, mit mir mitzuhalten, schon gar nicht nach meinem Blitzstart.  
Im Gästezimmer angekommen, war ich beruhigt, zu sehen, dass Mia immer noch nicht wach war. Zumindest etwas, dass mal irgendwie nach Plan lief! Ehrlich mal, diese ganzen Beinahe-Katastrophen gingen mir langsam echt auf die Nerven!  
Keine drei Minuten später hörte ich dann auch Tessa die Treppe hinaufkommen, oder wohl eher rennen. Noch bevor sie überhaupt den Raum betreten hatte, hörte ich sie auch schon rufen: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es deiner Freundin gut?“ Sie klang ehrlich besorgt, was mich ein bisschen verwunderte. Sie kannte uns kaum, und die tatsächliche erste Begegnung war nicht ganz so glatt gelaufen. Schlussendlich schob ich es einfach darauf, dass ihr das antrainierte Misstrauen fehlte, das man bekam, wenn man in einem Krieg aufwuchs. Crap, hatte die ein Glück!  
„Alles okay!“, erwiderte ich, noch halb in meinen Gedanken versunken. Ich bekam kaum mit, wie Tessa das Zimmer betrat (ich hatte sie als 'harmlos' eingestuft...), so sehr war ich abgelenkt. Dann riss ich mich aber zusammen und erklärte: „Mit Mia ist alles in Ordnung, obwohl du sie besser Jade nennen solltest, wenn sie aufwacht, das ist ihr, na ja, falscher Name. Ihr fehlt nichts, sie hat bloß eine Ladung Betäubungsmittel abbekommen.“ Ich seufzte und sah zu dem Infusionsbeutel hinüber, der immer noch mit Mia verbunden war. Es war der selbe, den ich schon kurz nach Beginn der Betäubung angeschlossen und dann immer wieder aufgefüllt hatte. Jetzt allerdings war er fast wieder leer.  
„Komm', hilf' mir mal, Tessa.“, meinte ich. „Der Beutel muss wieder aufgefüllt werden. Ist bloß Wasser mit einem bisschen Salz, mehr braucht sie momentan gar nicht.“  
„Wer hat ihr die Infusion eigentlich gesetzt?“, wollte Tessa wissen.  
„Ich.“, erwiderte ich seelenruhig. „Wenn man fast sein ganzes Leben auf verschiedenen Militärstützpunkten verbringt, schnappt man so einiges auf. Und außerdem würde das bei uns ähnlich funktionieren. Ach, und bevor du fragst, ja, Mia ist ein ganz normaler Mensch, jedenfalls, wenn man mal außer Acht lässt, dass sie mit uns unterwegs ist.“  
„Bald wundert mich gar nichts mehr...“, murmelte Tessa, wohl eher zu sich selbst, also reagierte ich nicht darauf. Sie war wohl der Meinung, ich hätte es nicht gehört, oder zumindest nicht genau verstanden.  
Jedenfalls half sie mir danach, den Beutel wieder mit der korrekten Wasser-Salz-Mischung aufzufüllen. Danach saßen wir dann beide bei Mia und warteten. Währenddessen erzählte ich Tessa ein wenig mehr davon, wie unsere Sicht sowohl auf die momentane Situation als auch auf den Krieg war. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, zu hören, wie lange der Krieg eigentlich schon angedauert hatte, bevor wir zur Erde gekommen waren.  
Kaum eine Stunde später allerdings registrierten meine Sensoren, die die ganze Zeit auf Mia gerichtet gewesen waren, einen Anstieg ihrer Vitalfunktionen. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später sah ich sie zucken.  
Ich wandte mich an Tessa, und sagte: „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du jetzt erst mal gehen würdest. Mia kann ganz schön schreckhaft sein...“ Allerdings konnte ich mir ein Grinsen dann doch nicht ganz verkneifen, denn Tessa verschwand so schnell aus dem Raum, dass sie weg war, bevor ich zu ende gesprochen hatte. Zwar war ich mir relativ sicher, dass sie nicht wirklich Angst hatte, aber anscheinend hatte sie keine Lust, noch einmal attackiert zu werden. Auch wenn ich so etwas eigentlich gar nicht gemeint hatte...  
Im nächsten Moment allerdings zog Mia wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, nicht unähnlich dem, was ich als erstes zustande gebracht hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie sie ihre Augen öffnete, beziehungsweise erst mal blinzelte.  
„Hey.“, meinte ich leise, vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Auch wieder da?“ Den neckenden Unterton konnte ich einfach nicht aus meiner Stimme heraushalten. Aber es wirkte! Mias Gesicht verzog sich langsam, aber sicher zu einem Lächeln (na ja, zumindest sah es so ähnlich aus...).  
„Hey.“, krächzte sie, ihre Stimme rau durch die Tage, in denen sie sie nicht genutzt hatte. Während der nächsten Sätze gab sich das aber. „Wo bin ich hier?“ Nun, also so langsam schien sie sich uns anzupassen. Ich hatte genau das gleiche gefragt, und auch Optimus hatte genau das wissen wollen. War ja auch mit das wichtigste.  
„Texas.“, erwiderte ich. „Für's erste sind wir hier in Sicherheit, glaube ich. Zumindest haben wir unsere Verfolger abgeschüttelt.“ Ein erleichtertes, wenn auch immer noch müdes Lächeln breitete sich auf Mias Gesicht aus, und sie atmete hörbar aus. Bis dahin hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt, wie angespannt sie gerade gewesen war. Die letzte Zeit hatte ihre Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen.  
„Hilfst du mir, aufzustehen?“, fragte sie mich kurz darauf, und begann dann auch schon, sich aufzurichten, ohne überhaupt auf meine Antwort zu warten.  
Und wäre beinahe vom Bett gekippt.  
„He, langsam!“, rief ich aus, lachend. „Ich versteh' ja, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommen willst, aber so wird das nichts. Glaub' mir, nach so einer Betäubung braucht jeder erst mal Hilfe.“ Immer noch grinsend griff ich ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unter die Arme und zog, beziehungsweise hob sie hoch, bis sie mehr oder weniger gerade saß.  
Nur um dann im nächsten Moment zu sehen, wie sie, immer noch ein wenig, na ja, desorientiert versuchte, ihre Arme zu verschränken. Da konnte ich mir den Lachanfall dann doch nicht mehr verkneifen. Glücklicherweise nahm sie es mir nicht übel und lachte stattdessen ganz einfach mit mir mit.  
Es dauerte eine gute Stunde, bis sie wieder einigermaßen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper hatte, einer der Nachteile des Betäubungsmittels. Diese Stunde war allerdings aber auch angefüllt mit reden, lachen, einigen Vorstellungen, essen, und vor allem jeder Menge Quatsch. Irgendwie auch befreiend. Mittendrin waren dann meine Selbstreparatur-Systeme auch mit meinem GWPS und dem Comm.-System fertig, weshalb ich mich gleichzeitig auch mit Optimus unterhielt, dessen Reparatur ebenfalls ziemlich schnell voranging, vor allem dank Cade.  
Gegen Nachmittag dann (ich war am Vormittag aufgewacht) saß ich mit Mia und Tessa auf der Terrasse. Es war eigentlich ganz schön, warm und sonnig, und jetzt, wo ich wieder jede Menge Energon zu mir genommen hatte, konnte ich das bisschen Solarenergie, was ich bekommen konnte, für Notfälle speichern.  
Aber die entspannte Atmosphäre zerbrach abrupt, als meine Sensoren mehrere Fahrzeuge ausmachten, die sich uns schnell näherten. Innerhalb nicht mal eines Klicks fuhren meine Battle-Programme wieder vollständig hoch, das Tarnhologramm über meinen 'Tattoos' verschwand, und meine Schwerter kamen aus den Subspace-Taschen an meinen Hüften.  
„'Ria, was ist los?“, fragte Mia besorgt, und auch ein wenig verschreckt.  
„In's Haus.“, erwiderte ich leise, ruhig. „Sofort. Versteckt euch. Und kommt nicht raus, bis ich euch holen komme. Oder Optimus.“ Mia hatte inzwischen zum Glück genug Erfahrung mit so etwas, um zu wissen, dass sie besser auf mich hören sollte, und zog die (komplett verwirrte) Tessa hinter sich her ins Haus.  
'Optimus, sie haben uns wieder gefunden.', meinte ich über Comm. 'Mia und Tessa sind im Haus. Ich übernehme. Wir brauchen eine Fluchtroute.' Kürzer konnte ich mich nicht fassen. Und länger wäre auch keine gute Idee gewesen, denn inzwischen konnte ich die ankommenden Fahrzeuge schon sehr deutlich sehen.  
Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Es waren zu viele, und ich war immer noch an das gebunden, was ich Optimus versprochen hatte. Ich konnte diese Menschen nicht töten. Viel zu bald gelang es ein paar von ihnen, in das Haus einzudringen und Tessa und Mia hinauszuzerren, und keine Minute später hatten sie auch Cade aus der Scheune geholt.  
„Crap!“, fluchte ich, als mir einer von denen zu verstehen gab, ich solle mich hinknien und meine Waffen abgeben, sonst würde er auf sie schießen. Jetzt hatte ich ein echtes Problem. Ich konnte die Waffen nicht abgeben, weil sie immer noch ein Teil von mir waren, und nicht von mir getrennt werden konnten. Ich entschied mich stattdessen einfach dafür, sie im Subspace verschwinden zu lassen.  
Keine Sekunde später hatte ich den Lauf einer Waffe am Hinterkopf.  
„Auf den Boden!“, brüllte mich einer der Männer an. Ich verdrehte die Optiken, tat aber, was er sagte. Schließlich wollte ich das ganze hier überstehen, ohne mir um eine Kugel in meinem Prozessor Gedanken machen zu müssen.  
„Mal ehrlich, lässt man uns denn gar keine Ruhe?!“, murmelte ich in den Boden.  
Das wurde allerdings von einem der Männer übertönt, der Tessa eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt und Cade fragte: „Wo sind die Aliens? Wo ist Optimus Prime?“ Als Cade allerdings zögerte zu antworten, begann er, langsam herunterzuzählen: „Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich bald, ich schreibe gerade daran, jetzt, wo ich mit einem Großteil der Abiprüfungen durch bin...
> 
> Bitte gebt mir Feedback! Es macht mich ganz verrückt, dass ich nach gut einem halben Jahr hier immer noch kein einziges Review habe!


	12. Flucht, die zweite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt habe ich endlich den Stand der FF auf fanfiktion.de erreicht, und kann dann immer gleichzeitig posten!
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Kapitel!

„Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins...“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Dann explodierte die halbe Scheune. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon mit so etwas gerechnet, und musste nicht einmal mehr hinschauen. Stattdessen nutzte ich das Ablenkungsmanöver und fuhr herum, die Schwerter schon wieder in den Händen. Jetzt war ich wirklich froh, dass irdische Metalle um einiges schwächer waren als das Cybertanium meiner Schwerter... Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die Waffen derer, die uns bedroht hatten, nur noch Schrott.  
„Lauft! Wir kommen nach!“, fuhr ich Mia, Tessa und Cade an, kurz angebunden. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, um nett zu sein. Ohne darauf zu warten, ob sie tatsächlich auf mich hören würden, wandte ich mich wieder den Angreifern zu.  
Es können nur wenige Sekunden gewesen sein, bis Optimus dicht genug an mir vorbeifuhr, dass ich mich gerade so festhalten konnte.  
Mitten in der Fahrt entschied ich mich allerdings um. Optimus kam klar, aber ich machte mir schon Sorgen um Mia, Tessa und Cade. Mia hatte zwar inzwischen schon etwas Erfahrung gesammelt, aber die anderen zwei...  
Sobald wir nahe genug dran waren, dass ich sie mühelos einholen konnte, sprang ich ab, nur ein kleiner Teil meines Prozessors darauf fokussiert, einen passenden Treffpunkt zu finden. Ich schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, rollte mich ab und rannte los, ohne auch nur annähernd anzuhalten. Meine Sensoren hatten unsere Freunde nur wenige hundert Meter vor mir in dem Feld ausgemacht, das an das Grundstück der Yeagers grenzte. Ein gutes Versteck, zumindest vor anderen Menschen.  
Auf die wortlose Nachfrage hin, die mir Optimus über Comm. zusandte, erwiderte ich: 'Ich schütze sie.' Es war selbstverständlich, wen ich meinte. 'Treffpunkt verlassenes Industriegelände.' Darauf folgten Koordinaten, die nur für jemanden mit eigenem GWPS einen Sinn machen würden.  
'Sei vorsichtig.', meinte er, dann blockierte er den Comm. Nicht, dass man uns darüber noch ortete!

Nur ein paar Klik später hatte ich die anderen drei dann endlich erreicht. Und musste mich ihnen auch prompt erst einmal in den Weg stellen, damit sie nicht auch noch anfingen, vor mir wegzulaufen...  
„He, hallo, ich bin's doch!“, rief ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie wieder umkehren konnten. Schlitternd kamen sie nur wenige Meter vor mir zum Stehen, überrascht. Darauf ging ich gar nicht erst weiter ein, sondern fuhrt fort: „Ich habe mit Optimus einen Treffpunkt hier in der Nähe ausgemacht. Wir müssen nur ein kurzes Stück durch die Stadt, und...“  
Der Rest meines Satzes wurde von einer Explosion übertönt, die aus Richtung des Grundstücks kam.  
„Wir müssen weiter, los jetzt!“, drängte ich sie, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Alle drei starrten zu der Rauchsäule, die jetzt auch schon über den Pflanzen ringsum sichtbar war.  
„Unser... Zuhause...“, stammelte Tessa, fassungslos. Ich konnte mich gerade noch so davon abhalten, laut aufzustöhnen. Sie wussten nicht, wie sich echter Krieg anfühlte, selbst Mia noch nicht, die ja gerade mal einen Vorgeschmack bekommen hatte. Zivilisten. (Und das meinte ich jetzt nicht abwertend, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich war schon fast neidisch!)  
„Ich weiß.“, meinte ich leise, ruhig, beruhigend. „Aber ihr könnt jetzt nicht zurück. Wir müssen weiter, sonst finden sie uns. Ihr könnt später darüber nachdenken.“  
„Und was wird dann aus uns?!“, wollte Tessa wissen. Sie stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke, das konnte ich sehen. Nicht, dass ich es ihr verdenken würde, schließlich hatte sie gerade ihr Zuhause verloren, nur... momentan hatten wir einfach keine Zeit dafür!  
„Wir lassen euch nicht einfach zurück.“, erklärte ich, meine Geduld schon etwas... dünn. „Und jetzt los!“ Diesmal liefen sie tatsächlich los. Und obwohl ich mein Tempo ihnen anpassen musste, was dann doch schon ein ganzes Stück langsamer war, schafften wir es, die Stadt ohne weitere Probleme zu erreichen. Dort konnten wir dann auch endlich in der Menge untertauchen, was uns eine gewisse Anonymität gab.  
Ich erinnerte mich gerade noch daran, meine Cyberglyphen wieder unter einem Tarnhologramm verschwinden zu lassen, bevor sie noch jemandem auffielen. Meine Schwerter waren auch längst wieder sicher im Subspace verstaut. Wir passten unser Tempo soweit es ging dem der Menge an, ohne zu langsam zu werden.  
Mia überbrückte das kurze Stück Abstand zwischen uns und fragte leise: „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?“  
„Zu einem verlassenen Industriegebiet hier ganz in der Nähe. In maximal einer halben Stunde sind wir da. Das ist der Treffpunkt, den ich mit Optimus ausgemacht hatte.“, erläuterte ich ihr, nur unwesentlich lauter, gerade soweit, dass auch Tessa und Cade mich hören konnten.  
„Gute Idee.“, kommentierte Cade. „Da sieht uns niemand.“  
„Ich mache mir weniger Sorgen, dass uns jemand sieht, sondern dass jemand Optimus sieht...“, erwiderte ich. Darauf kommentierte keiner.  
Den Rest des Weges legten wir in Stille zurück. Wahrscheinlich sparten sie sich einfach ihre Kräfte fürs Laufen auf. Gute Idee, auch wenn das Schweigen ein wenig drückend war. Ich hätte versuchen können, die Stimmung aufzuheitern, mit ein paar Scherzen oder so, aber das wäre irgendwie unpassend gewesen...

Am Industriegebiet angekommen, stoppte ich abrupt.  
„Wartet mal, ich höre was...“, flüsterte ich, den Fragen der anderen zuvorkommend. In der (fast) absoluten Stille, die folgte, konnte ich das Geräusch auch endlich identifizieren: Ein Kampf, aber nicht irgendeiner. Ein Kampf zwischen zwei Cybertroniern. In diesem Moment hätte ich alles darauf gewettet, dass einer der beiden Optimus war.  
Mit einem Wink bedeutete ich den anderen, mir zu folgen, aber leise, und schlich voraus. Eigentlich hätten wir gar nicht wirklich so leise sein müssen, denn der Kampf übertönte bald alles andere, selbst für verstärkte Audios, aber es war immer besser, etwas vorsichtig zu sein...  
Schlussendlich erreichten wir den etwas größeren freien Platz, auf dem der Kampf stattfand. Vorsichtig, um ja nicht aufzufallen, spähte ich um eine Gebäudeecke, und hoffte, dass Optimus' Gegner zu abgelenkt war, um mein Signal zu bemerken. Im Bio Mode war es zwar stark abgeschwächt, aber man wusste ja nie...  
Kaum hatte ich den Blick gewagt, zuckte ich auch schon wieder zurück. Frag! Lockdown! Dieser pit-spawned slagger hatte uns gerade noch gefehlt! Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, den für eine Weile los zu sein, nachdem er ja bei der letzten Verfolgungsjagd nicht dabei gewesen war. Offenbar hatte ich mich jedoch zu früh gefreut.  
„Wir müssen warten.“, teilte ich den anderen mit, die mich, wohl aufgrund meiner Reaktion, besorgt ansahen. „Ich kenne den, der da gegen Optimus kämpft... Glaubt mir, dem wollt ihr nicht begegnen.“ Und so blieben wir, wo wir waren. Nur alle paar Kliks riskierte ich kurze Blicke, denn hier würde es auf Schnelligkeit ankommen. Ich wurde schließlich auch entdeckt, glücklicherweise aber nur von Optimus, dem ich unsere Anwesenheit sowieso hätte mitteilen müssen. Und so war es um einiges sicherer als über Comm.  
Endlich, nach einer Zeit, die sich für mich wie Stunden anfühlte, und doch nicht länger als vielleicht ein Breem war, kam Optimus im Altmode um die Ecke gefahren und hielt vor uns an.  
Die Tür schwang auf, und ich zischte den anderen zu: „Schnell, steigt ein!“ Erst als sie sicher in ihm waren, kletterte auch ich hinein, und die Tür schloss sich hinter mir. Nicht einmal einen Klik später ließ mich die Beschleunigung auch schon in den Beifahrersitz kippen, der glücklicherweise noch frei war.  
'Was ist mit Lockdown?', fragte ich vorsichtig über Comm. nach, noch während ich mich vergewisserte, dass es den anderen gut ging. Mia war anscheinend wieder umgekippt, verständlich nach all dem Stress. Trotzdem musste ich Tessa und ihrem Vater erst mal erklären, dass das ganz normal war. Optimus' Antwort verpasste ich darüber allerdings nicht.  
'Er ist temporär kampfunfähig. Er hat sich in einem Kranseil verfangen.', erklärte er mir. Mal wieder fiel mir auf, wie müde er sich anhörte. Wir würden wohl bald eine Pause einlegen müssen, um uns alle auszuruhen. Aber jetzt konnte ich die Stimmung erst einmal anders lockern...  
'So wie du in Chicago?', neckte ich daher, grinsend. Schließlich war ihm das ja auch mal passiert. Und auch wenn es zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr störte, inzwischen nahm er Erinnerungen daran mit Humor, er wusste ja, dass es (wenn man den Kampf-Aspekt wegließ) schon ziemlich lustig gewesen war.  
'… So ähnlich, ja.', erwiderte er daraufhin, wenn auch nach kurzem Zögern. Ich war froh, zu hören, dass die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme größtenteils verschwunden war. Jetzt klang er eher amüsiert, was ja auch mein Ziel gewesen war.

Gegen Abend hatten wir dann endlich eine ausreichende Distanz zwischen uns und unsere Verfolger gebracht, was bedeutete, dass wir endlich anhalten konnten. Eine alte, verlassene Tankstelle mitten im texanischen Nirgendwo. Meilenweit nichts zu sehen. Der perfekte Rastplatz für uns. Und Mia war auch schon wieder wach.  
„Bleibt hier.“, wies uns Optimus an nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren. „Ich werde einen neuen Altmode suchen und die Gegend scannen.“ Er wollte gerade schon wieder abfahren, da fiel mir noch etwas ein.  
„Warte!“, rief ich ihm zu. „Hast du die Taschen? Dann können wir schon mal ein paar nützliche Sachen zusammensuchen und sie einpacken.“  
„Natürlich.“, erwiderte er, und öffnete seine Fahrertür wieder. Tatsächlich, da waren die Taschen, völlig unversehrt. Er musste wohl alles im Subspace gehabt haben. Das Ausladen dauerte nicht allzu lange, obwohl ich bloß den Energon-Konverter drinnen ließ.  
„Bis später.“, flüsterte ich, als er die Tür wieder schloss.  
Seine Stimme war warm als er antwortete: „Seid vorsichtig.“  
Ich sah ihm noch eine ganze Weile hinterher, und die anderen ließen mich. Ich wusste, er würde bald wieder da sein, und auch, dass er jetzt genügend Energie für einen reibungslosen Altmode-Wechsel hatte, aber nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, hörten die Sorgen einfach nicht auf. Ich hatte Angst, und das machte mich ganz verrückt!  
Als ich mich endlich wieder umdrehte, waren die anderen schon im kleinen Tankstellengebäude verschwunden.  
Drinnen waren sie dann tatsächlich auch schon mit zusammensuchen und einpacken beschäftigt. Überraschend, wie viel noch zu finden war. Es war, als wäre hier so gut wie alles einfach zurückgelassen worden. Na ja, gut für uns... Wir würden zwar auch bald wieder Essen brauchen (fast das einzige, was es hier wirklich nicht mehr gab), aber noch hatten wir genug.  
„Sind wir hier sicher?“, wollte Cade schließlich von mir wissen.  
Ich seufzte, und erwiderte: „So sicher, wie wir es im Moment sein können, zumindest erst einmal. Danach sehen wir weiter. Wir werden aber wahrscheinlich über Nacht hier bleiben müssen, wir können ja nicht alle während der Fahrt in Optimus schlafen.“  
Bevor ich es weiter ausführen konnte, mischte sich Mia ein: „Und was machen wir dann? Meine Anwesenheit lässt sich ja durch meine falsche Identität erklären, aber...“ Sie stoppte und schien zu überlegen.  
Diese Pause nutzte ich, um zu erklären: „Ja, du hast recht. Aber es wird uns schon irgendetwas einfallen können.“ Ungesagt blieb, wie sehr ich auf ein Wiedersehen mit zumindest Sunny und Sides, wenn nicht sogar allen anderen, hoffte, auch wenn es leider sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Es war einfach zu gefährlich.  
Optimus kam erst spät zurück, dafür aber war sein neuer Altmode perfekt, und passte auch super zu ihm. Um einiges moderner als sein originaler irdischer Altmode war er obendrein auch noch.  
Er stimmte mir zu, dass wir über Nacht erst einmal bleiben mussten, und so zogen Mia und ich uns bald in den (diesmal etwas größeren) Teil der Fahrerkabine zurück, der zum Schlafen ausgebaut war, und Cade und Tessa teilten sich den Platz im Tankstellenhäuschen.  
Kurz bevor wir einschliefen, meinte Mia noch zu mir: „Du, langsam gewöhne ich mich dran, in einem Alien-Truck zu schlafen...“ Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber es war sinnlos: Mia schlief schon tief und fest, und nach dem Stress der letzten Zeit wollte ich sie nicht noch mal unnötig wecken.  
Am nächsten morgen würden wir planen, jetzt waren wir aber einfach zu erschöpft. Und mit diesem Gedanken fiel dann auch ich in Recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Feedback erwünscht!  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


End file.
